Total Recoil
by Admiral K. Tigerclaw
Summary: When Admiral K. Tigerclaw and Jupiter Star Warrior go places, madness has a tendancy to follow, and sometimes even mass decimation. (Is anyone even reading this thing? I hate being in the dark.)
1. Prologue

Saturntron Enterprises and Stars Incorporated Present...  
  
A GALAXY COMMAND PSYCO FIC.  
  
  
TOTAL RECOIL!  
  
  
Authors: Admiral Tigerclaw and Jupiter Star Warrior.  
  
  
PROLOUGE:   
  
When Authors Admiral Tigerclaw and Jupiter Star Warrior activated the   
Chronosphere Anime Accelerator, they and their Starships  
Disappeared into Sailor Moon time......  
  
First stop, 1600s Japan, where they accidentally picked up a new   
friend, Bob The PSYCO Samurai... though they deny him being a friend.   
  
Sailor Pluto, who felt massive disruptions in the flow of time, set off   
to stop these lunatics before they cause really bad damage to time.   
Now she chases them through time in order to stop their wandering, and   
put them back in their own times... that is, if she can catch them first...  
  
  
ATC: Wow... I didn't know the Authors could make such Dramatic Synopsis.  
  
JSW: Quiet, you'll ruin the prologue.  
  
BOB: HAI! ... HEY! WHAT'S THIS DO!?  
  
ATC: NO BOB!!! THAT'S THE CHRONO TRIGGER!!!  
  
And so, after Bob activates the Cronosphere once again, our heroes are   
once again on their way through time, much to Pluto's distaste.  
  
PLUTO: I'll get them! Somehow...  
  
CHRONOFLASH IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
  
  
*DISCLAIMERS: We do not own anything involved in this story except   
stuff we create ourselves. 


	2. Chapter ONE! Crashback!

Total Recoil: A Parody bye Admiral Tigerclaw and Jupiter Star Warrior  
  
Chapter ONE! Crashback.  
  
CHRONO DATE: MOON KINGDOM; 5 MONTHS BEFORE FINAL BATTLE  
  
The mile-long Galaxius and half-mile long Jupiter II broke out of Chrono-warp   
above a large, wide palace, with beautiful gardens, and luxurious waterfalls. On board   
the Jupiter II, JSW, the leader of Stars Incorporated, watched the viewscreen, his left hand   
resting on the hilt of his Gunblade, which usually rested at his hip.  
  
"Helm, find the Galaxius and give me her position," JSW commanded.  
  
"Yes sir. Scanning for the Galaxius. Found. It's at one-zero-five, bearing 90  
degrees," the helmsman replied.  
  
"Communications, open a hailing frequency to ATC," JSW commanded.  
  
"Yes sir! Hailing frequencies open, sir," the communications officer  
announced as ATCs head popped up on the display screen, wearing his normal pair  
of dark sunglasses.  
  
"I'm here... I think," ATC said, looking around him from his recent   
transport through time. "That ride was rough."  
  
"Yes it was," JSW replied, "but it was better than any ride at Six Flags.  
So, when are we?"  
  
ATC turned to a control panel saying over his shoulder, "Hang on, I got  
to get the chronometer online." With a few strokes from his hand, ATC   
Swiped an ID card through a card slot. He punched a few buttons and the words  
"Processing transaction..." blinked across the chronometer.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have made this thing from spare parts of an ATM   
machine," ATC mumbled, tapping his finger on the display.  
  
With a look of realization, JSW commented, "So, that's what happened to   
that 7-Eleven's ATM machine."  
  
Bob, the Psycho Samurai, peered above ATCs shoulder, looking at JSW   
curiously. "What this Eleven-7?"  
  
"It's 7-Eleven, Bob. It's a place where people get their cars filled  
up with gas," JSW explained to Bob, who was still looking somewhat confused.  
  
All at once, a stream of cash dispersed from the chronometer as sparks flew from the  
machine. "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" ATC screamed, pounding on the   
chronometer, which now read ACCOUNT INVALID.  
  
"What's wrong with it? It worked last night," JSW commented, raising an  
eyebrow.  
  
With sweat-drops forming on his head, ATC answered, "Well, we'll just have  
to ask the locals what year this is."  
  
"Yeah, looks like it," JSW answered, throwing up his hands in disgrace.  
  
"Sir! Sensors are detecting a large castle on the moon!" Jupiter IIs   
tactical declared.  
  
JSW turned his attention to his tactical officer. "That's nothing new.  
It's just the ruins of the Moon Kingdom," JSW said. "Why are you telling me  
this?"  
  
"Because, sir, it's still intact," the tactical officer announced,   
rechecking his displays.  
  
JSW turned back to ATC, "Can you confirm it?"  
  
ATC turned to his technical officer, who nodded that the information was   
indeed correct. "Well, we now know that we are in the Moon Kingdom. Now what?"  
  
"Question is, when is the Final Battle of the Moon Kingdom?" JSW asked.  
  
"Good question. I need you over on the Galaxius," ATC said.  
  
"All right. I'm on my way," JSW responded. Minutes later, JSW arrived  
on the bridge to the Galaxius. Suddenly, the ship shuddered under some sort of stress.  
  
"Sir, the Moon Kingdom is firing on us!" the Galaxius' tactical officer  
cried, looking at the display in front of him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter one... part TWO!!!!!!  
  
  
"Sir, the Moon Kingdom is firing on us!" the Galaxius' tactical officer  
cried, looking at the display in front of him.  
"Situation RED, raise shields, and power up the weapons systems." Shouted   
ATC, swiveling his command chair towards the view screen. "Tactical, damage   
report."   
"Minimal damage, our armor held off most of it." Came the Tactical   
officer's reply as he punched in numbers on his consol. "Our shields don't even   
feel those energy blasts."  
  
ATC cocked his eyebrow and turned his head to look at JSW. "You'd think the   
kingdom that created the Sailor Senshi would have a more powerful planetary   
defense." ATC flipped up a hologrphic diagram of the Moon Kingdom's current   
dfenses. "According to this, we could easily level the Palace with one barage."  
JSW looked at the diagram as ATC said this. "Then why are we at situation   
red?" The question mirrored the look on his face.  
  
"Just a precaution." ATC stated, changing the diagram to show the Palace   
schimatics.  
"They should be hitting us harder then this, they were very advanced   
tochnologicaly." JSW commented as ATC deactivated the small hologrphic display   
and went back to his chair.  
"Yes but they're a peace loving people." ATC started. "So it's my bet all   
the big guns are mothballed."  
JSW looked out the bridge viewport, past the red flashes, and over to the   
Jupiter II. A thought suddenly hit him, which he decided to wait untill later   
to hit back.   
"JStar to Jupiter II." He said activating a communicator. "Activate the   
cloaking device."  
"YES SIR" Came the reply and the Jupiter II faded from view. JSW closed   
the comlink channel and looked at ATC. "What about your ship?" He asked.  
  
ATC looked at JSW with a hint of humor and said "Are you kidding? This   
ship is to BIG to put a propper cloaking device on." JSW hit the floor in a   
perfect example of a facevault, and recovered a few seconds later. "Then...   
then... what are you gonna do about the shooting?????"  
  
"Nothing." ATC quiped.  
  
"THUD!!!" JSW hit the ground once again.  
  
"Weren't you paying attention? My tactical officer said those shots are   
like misquito bites. We can sit here all we want." ATC sat back in his command   
chair that hung from the ceiling with complex equipment.  
"Well..." JSW tried to get a thought going in his mind, but was interrupted   
a moment later when the Galaxius' Tactical officer suddenly shouted   
over the din of the bridge crew.   
"SIR! I'm counting SEVEN, repeat, SEVEN energy signatures in what could   
be classified as the MAGIC range. The readings are consistent with that of the   
known Sailor Senshi, ONE OF THEM IS RIGHT OFF THE SCALE!"  
  
ATC and JSW shared a look. "SATURN" They both said. With a push of a   
button on his chair, ATC suddenly had a whole bunch of holographic displays   
showing everything from the Palace schematics, to energy overlap displays, to   
Senshi statistics in front of his chair. JSW jumped as they all flashed into   
existence.   
"HOW IN THE... How'd you do that?" He asked.  
"Master situation display monitor." ATC stated in a very businesslike   
tone. "I can see anything I want at a moments notice and even control the ships   
higher functions."  
"I wish I had thought of that."  
"This is nothing compared to the MASTER CHAIR." ATC stated as his hands   
flew across the holographic keyboard. JSW sweat-dropped at this and looked at   
what ATC was doing.  
  
"Tactical, I'm getting a massive buildup of energy from the group, can you   
confirm this?" ATC said as he typed more on the holographic display.  
"Affirmative..." Came the tactical officer's reply. "There's another   
location with a similar energy buildup. THE BRIDGE!"   
ATC and JSW shared another look, well at least some people know how to   
share.   
"Sailor Teleport?" ATC started.  
"It's the only thing that could explain the energy." JSW finished.  
"CLEAR THE BRIDGE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"   
AT ATC's order the bridge was clear, there was no need for it to be repeated.  
  
"Three questions." JSW said.  
"Go ahead."  
"What are we going to do? Can we anticipate WHERE they'll land and HOW   
THE HELL DID THEY GET PAST THE SHIELDS!?!?"   
ATC looked at JSW and answered his question to the best of his ability.  
"Okay, in order, ONE, I don't know, TWO, We'll find out soon enough, and   
THREE, I wish I knew."  
"Some help you are." JSW muttered.  
"^^ I know, aren't I?" ATC said.  
JSW face-vaulted onto the deck. Suddenly, something near the back of the bridge   
got his attention.  
"LOOK!" JSW said, recovering from the vault.  
At the back of the bridge, a multi colored display of light lit up the   
bridge in a special effects extravaganza that would leave the Authors bankrupt   
for sure if it wasn't animated. As it faded away, several Sailor Senshi stood   
in a rather angry way on the bridge.  
  
"Do you think they're in a talking mood?" ATC questioned. JSW suddenly   
yanked him down behind a panel as a blast of fire erupted at them from Mars.  
"I guess not."  
ATC stood back up and saw that all the Senshi except for Saturn had their attack   
ready and were about to unleash them in the confined space of the bridge when...  
  
"WAIT!!!!" ATC shouted. Somewhere an old record player made an abrupt   
stop, producing a tearing sound.  
"Computer, activate bridge viewport forcefield." ATC said.  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Came the ship's computer.  
"We don't want to get sucked out into space if someone misses." ATC   
supplied. "Computer, music... Spybreak."  
  
The music started, the Senshi just stood and glared while the rhythm   
settled in. At the words 'Make your move naaaaaaaaaoooooooooooow', JSW and ATC   
looked at each other and took off in different direction without even speaking.   
The Senshi took this as the CUE to start the fight, and attacked. Mars opened   
up on ATC with a Flame Sniper but missed every time as he moved to fast to aim   
strait.  
JSW, who was also making a running game of things, was running through a   
fog thanks to a Shabon Spray. Out of the fog loomed the dark figure of Sailor   
Jupiter. JSW naturally freaked and lost his footing.  
  
"WHAM!"  
  
Looking up from the panel he ran into, JSW saw Jupiter standing right on   
top of him.  
"My, you're pretty-" JSW had to duck as she slammed her fist into the   
panel, smashing it. ".... O.O -strong!"  
  
On the other side of the room, ATC was getting into the beat of the song as he   
charged towards Venus.  
"CRESCENT! BEEEEEEEEEEAM!!!!!!!!!"  
ATC saw this and did one of the most radical stunts he could do, he ran sideways   
up the bulkhead as he continued forward, the laser just missing him and   
impacting the wall near his feet. ATC flipped away from the wall after taking   
several steps at a ninety degree angle to the gravity of the ship.   
He landed with a 'THUD!' right in front of Uranus, who immediately attempted to   
decapitate him with a space sword blaster. ATC ducked, but felt a tug on his   
coat. Standing back up and looking down, ATC saw a rip on the left shoulder.  
"Oh, NOW it's getting personal."  
JSW looked up from across the room, as he blocked blow after blow from   
Jupiter.  
"Y'all Senshi better back down before you get HURT!" He finished this with   
a smashing right hook to Jupiter's jaw. Needless to say, she didn't like that.  
  
"SUPREEEEEEEEEEEEAM!!!!!! THUNDERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Back across the room ATC had drawn his Katana of Kickass from its place   
in the subspace pocket in the left side of his trenchcoat and was now ducking it   
out with Uranus as JSW ran around the room being chased by Jupiter. ATC ducked   
an over swing from Uranus and triped Venus out of the way as JSW started running   
right around the dueling pair.  
  
"SUPREEEEEEEEEEEEAM!!!!!! THUNDERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEOUCH!!!!" JSW Yelled. "As soon as I have time to, I'm casting a   
silencing spell on you!"  
  
"Silence...." ATC thought out loud as he parried a blow from Uranus to the   
side and ducked a love chain from Venus. "AAAHHHH HELL...."  
  
"What?" JSW said, running circles right around ATC.  
"Well, we can't win this fight if Saturn is not disabled."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, if the rest of the Senshi LOSE... Saturn will go homicidal on us."  
"Meaning????"  
"Boom."  
"Ah, yes, boom..... BOOM!?!?!?!!?!?!" JSW panicked even more then he was   
and shot across the room bowling over Mercury while she was trying to find a   
weakness in these two 'VILLIANS'.  
"BOOM NOT GOOD!!!!! BOOM NOT GOOD!!!!!"  
  
"It's okay cause I've got a plan." ATC said, ducking a swipe meant for his   
head. He then performed what could be called a quad roundhouse knocking all   
the Senshi near him into the wall. He turned around to the replicator the   
fight had placed him next to.  
  
"Sausage, Dragonbreath style." The said Item materialized in front of him   
and ATC whipped it up into his hand. With another motion he grabbed JSW as he   
passed and stuffed it down his throat.  
"What the Hell are you trying-" JSW stopped as recognition dawned on his   
face and smoke started pouring out of his ears. The Senshi stood back and   
stared at the spectacle. Knowing what was to come, ATC grabbed JSW and spun him   
around, facing the Senshi.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blast rivaled that of Mt. St. Helen's 1980's eruption, when the smoke   
cleared, seven Senshi were on the ground with swirly eyes. Only Saturn was   
left.  
  
"We are defeated, now I must stop the menace." She raised her Glaive high   
in the are and started the phrase most people never survived after hearing.  
  
"SILENCE GLAVIE!!!! SUR-"  
"WHAM!!!!!!!!"  
  
Saturn took an unsteady step back, her Glaive falling to the ground with a   
clang. Then she too, still holding the raised hand position, fell flat on her   
back. The music stopped.  
  
"Perfect." ATC said from his position standing with an arm extended.   
Saturn lay on the ground out cold with one throwing mallet sitting next to her   
head.  
  
"Now what?" JSW commented walking up next to ATC.   
"We make it so they can't attack us." ATC said. "Water?"  
  
JSW grinned. "Thanks......."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Total Recoil Chapter One Part Three  
  
Taking a gulp of water, JSW cooled down after eating the sausage,   
dragonbreath style. He looks over at ATC and asked, "Well, how're we gonna make   
them stop from attacking us any further? Tie them up in a leather band, hang   
them from the ceiling, and watch them suffocate in the extremely hot   
temperatures that your engine gives off whether it be in orbit or in high-warp?"   
JSW took a deep breath after saying that.  
  
ATC sweatdroped and got out his mallet.  
  
ATCs Mallet: WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rubbing his head, JSW complained of a major headache and a bump on his   
head. "Ouchies..."  
  
Putting up his mallet, ATC looked at his partner in crime and said, "No,   
you baka. We don't want them to die. We want to RESTRAIN them." After pondering  
a bit, ATC was struck by lightning. A little frayed, he look over to   
Jupiter, who was still unconscious couldn't do anything electrifying. He decided to   
figure out how lightning struck on the inside of an enclosed space such as the   
Galaxius' bridge later.  
  
"We'll just tie them up by their bows," ATC submitted.  
  
"Like in Christmas wrapping?" JSW asked, blinking a few times.  
  
"-.-;;; No." ATC sighed, rubbing his fingers on his forehead. "We just tie   
their bows together. You know, where they don't move."  
  
"Oh, I knew that. I had that idea in my mind the whole time!" JSW stated,   
his grin telling ATC he really didn't.  
  
"Right. Let's tie them together before they wake up, shall we?" ATC said,   
picking up a heavy Sailor Uranus, bringing her to the center of the bridge. JSW   
followed suit, carrying Mercury, dragging Venus, and rolling Neptune to where   
Uranus was now sitting. Again, ATCs Mallet "WHAM!!!!!!"ed on JSWs head, causing   
another bump on his head.  
  
"What the {Censored out by the Censorship Bureau} did you do that for?"   
JSW asked, blinking at the long text that interrupted his question.  
  
"I told you, we don't want to hurt them. The way you're doing things, I'm   
surprised Neptune doesn't have a bloody nose. Take one at a time," ATC answered,   
undoing Uranus' bow-tie.  
  
Thirty minutes later, JSW and ATC had all the Senshi tied up by their bow-  
ties. Shaking his head, JSW said "I don't think they're going to be happy when   
they wake up."  
  
"No, I don't think so, either," ATC agreed as Jupiter woke up. She tried   
getting up, only to land on her partner in crime (fighting), Mercury, who woke   
right up at once. Pretty soon, the Senshi started waking up, getting into a tangled mess,   
which only the Authors could hope to get them out of.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY FOR THIS!!!" Jupiter warned.  
  
"JUST YOU WAIT 'TILL I GET OUT OF THIS MESS, YOU FREAK!!!" Uranus screamed   
at JSW. JSW just blinked and pointed at ATC.  
  
"Sorry. He had the idea. I just followed suit," JSW explained.  
  
"Grrrrrr..." was Uranus' only response.  
  
"Come on. Let's go someplace to talk without interference from any   
griping, groaning, moaning, whining, screaming, snapping, biting, killing   
Senshi," ATC said, going to his office. "Computer, activate the bridge's   
Central Force Field at the highest level."  
  
JSW followed ATC into the office, muffling up the Senshis' gripes, groans,   
moans, whines, screams, snaps, and kills. JSW sweatdropped at the Author's inability   
to create anything new.  
  
"You know, I think you should have created something new," JSW sayed to the   
Author.  
  
The Author hovered his hand on the SMITE button. "^.^ But, it added a   
nice touch!!" JSW quickly stated, sweatdropping.  
  
ATC looked at JSW. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"The Author," JSW answered, sitting down. "So, how are we going to go in   
the castle without getting hurt?"  
  
"Simple. Beam down with miniature cloaking devices," ATC stated, handing   
JSW a PADD. JSW looked at the schematic of the miniature cloaking device.  
  
"How long does the battery last?"  
  
"About three minutes, but that should be plenty of time to do our   
mission."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"I don't know yet. The Authors need to find that out. However, while   
we're waiting, we might as well have fun."  
  
"Like, what are we going to do?"  
  
Getting up, ATC answered "Well, let's say we invade the palace. Cause some   
havoc since the Senshi are not there to defend the palace."  
  
"What are we going to do?" JSW asked, "Snatch Serenity, tie her up in   
leather, drag her up to your ship, hang her on the ceiling, watch her cook as   
she cries out with pain from the heat of your engines, since they seem to be hot   
whether or not they are turned on?"  
  
ATC brought out his mallet, again, and WHAM!!!!!!ed JSW on the head, causing   
a third bruise on JSWs beaten up head.  
  
"The Author hates me," JSW thought to himself.  
  
"-.X;;;; How 'bout we just break a few vases?" JSW said. Of course, ATC   
had better ideas.  
  
"More of the lines of testing out the guards' skills in covert intruders   
operations," ATC offered as a slightly more difficult alternative.  
  
"But we're not going to kill them, right?"  
  
"Right." By now, unbeknownst to ATC and JSW, but beknownst to the Authors   
of the fic, the Senshi had grown quiet.  
  
Coming out of the office, ATC continued his conversation with JSW: "What   
we do is have them chase us on a wild goose chase while we train in covert   
operations."  
  
"Good idea," JSW responded, looking at the Senshi. Mars just glared at   
him. JSW turned away and faced ATC, who was looking at the Senshi with a raised   
eyebrow.  
  
Frowning, ATC stated "They're quiet."  
  
"Blinking several times, JSW responded "Yeah... Too quiet."  
  
Looking around the empty bridge, ATC asked, "Where's Bob?  
  
His eyes scanning the bridge, JSW answered "Good question."  
  
A loud crash in front of the Senshi pile announced Bob's late, yet   
cueingly, if there is such a word, arrival.  
  
"Bad answer," JSW stated.  
  
Bob, the seven-foot psycho Samurai stated, with his deep gruff voice "HAI   
ADMIRAL SAMA! YOU CALL??"  
  
JSW, whispered to ATC, "If we take him along, he will spoil our   
covert training mission!" Then, to Bob: "Hi Bob!"  
  
Bob answered "KONNICHIWA, JUPITER-SAMA!"  
  
"Distraction. Exhibit A," was ATCs reply to JSWs query.  
  
"Got 'ya," JSW responded in full understanding.  
  
"NANI!? WHAT YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Bob asked, looking at ATC and JSW,   
his head tilted to one side.  
  
"What we're going to do with the Senshi. We don't want them to hear," JSW   
answered quickly, trying to avoide any possibility of getting such a LARGE man mad.  
  
Mars, who was sitting, for lack of a better word, 'next' to Bob, sweatdropped   
at his tallness. Bob, who noticed Mars, unleashed his voice... "KONNICHIWA!!!!!!"  
  
"K-konnichiwa," Mars said in a weak voice.  
  
ATC introduced Bob to the Senshi. "Oh, this is Bob, the Psycho Samurai.   
Say hi, ya'll."  
  
"Hi ya'll!" the Senshi chorused together. ATC and JSW sweatdropped at this.  
  
"-.-;;; Didn't even do it right," JSW complained.  
  
"-_-;;;; No, I meant to Bob," ATC corrected.  
  
"Hi ya'll to Bob!!!" The Senshi exclaimed with Carrot-tops for eyes.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!! MINNA-SAN!!!!!" Bob greets.  
  
"Well, aren't we going to go down to the surface?" JSW asked, ready to get   
the ball moving. His hand rested on the hilt of his Gunblade he received from a   
trainer who loved to wear black leather and say "...Whatever" to JSWs ideas and   
suggestions.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going. Come along, Bob," ATC answered, moving to the   
TurboLift. Bob tailed behind ATC, who was followed by JSW. They arrive to the   
transporter bay without incident, rather surprisingly, and beamed down to the Moon's   
surface with the theme to Mission Impossible 2 playing on ATCs hand-held radio.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Total Recoil: Part FORE!!!!!!!  
  
JSW: This is not Golf.  
  
ATC: Then why'd the Author get a hole in one?  
  
JSW: -_-;;;; On with the fic!  
  
  
Somewhere in the Moonkingdom's massive palace, a guard patrolled. Of   
course, this is nothing unusual save for the fact that he was scared. The   
senshi hadn't reported back and that huge... whatever, was still floating out   
there. As he rounded a corner he noticed an odd sound. Armed with only a small   
spear, the guard went to investigate. Not very smart, is he? When he neared   
the noise he saw a strange light. A blue glow, and lots of white sparkles...   
your usual transporter glow. The guard just kept staring at the strange light   
when he suddenly realized it was forming into three people. A TELEPORT OF SOME   
KIND!  
  
As the blue glow faded JSW was the first to speak.  
"Where's the bathroom? I've REALY gotta go."  
"Well, you should have thought about that BEFORE we invaded the palace."   
ATC said in a voice that clearly said he was joking. The guard blinked at the   
exchange, and then realized what it meant.  
"Oop... We've been spotted." ATC said as if it didn't matter. "you've   
gotta hand it to them, they're quick."  
"Yeah, but not quick enough." Grinned JSW.  
The guard stuck his spear foreward and shouted. "HALT OR I'LL-  
  
ATC's mallet & JSW's flying punch glove: WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Annnnd he's down for the count!" ATC said with a flourish.  
JSW dropped to the ground and started slapping....   
"ONE, TWO, THREE!!!!"  
  
"DING! DING!"  
  
"He's OUTA HERE!" JSW said.  
Shouts could be heard and several more guards came rushing around the corner.  
  
"Yeah, well here comes round two, and it looks like it's TAG team." ATC   
said as he observed the guards. "Bob, it's your turn."  
  
Bob grinned and whipped out a seven and a half foot long katana. The   
Guards tried to stop, but brakes won't be invented for at least nine hundred   
years.  
  
"TIME TO SEE JUST HOW GOOD YOU REALLY ARE!" Bob grinned. He turned and   
put his sword right through a marble pillar. Naturally, the Guards freaked. A   
moment later Bob, the psycho Samurai was chasing a hoard of palace guards down   
the corridors.  
  
  
A few minutes later, ATC and JSW peered around a corner to see another guard   
making his rounds through the section of the palace they were in.  
  
"This place is a regular MAZE." JSW whispered. "Sow how we gonna get past   
Mr. Personality? 'Wham' or 'Pow?'"   
  
ATC smiled and started around the corner. "Watch this." ATC walked out   
into the open and right up to the guard. "Scuze me, SIR!"  
  
The guard turned and saw ATC. "What the... How did you get in here?!"  
  
ATC replied quickly. "I walked, now can you tell me where the bathroom   
is?"   
  
The guard frowned. "What's a bath-"  
  
"WHAM!!!!"  
  
"-room..."  
  
JSW came out of hiding and walked over to ATC. "Nice one."  
"Thanks." ATC replied. "Let's go, we have alot of palace to cover, and   
very little time."  
JSW looked confused. "But we havn't been here that long."  
"Let's MOVE!" ATC said as he took off down the hall.  
"HEY! WAIT UP!" JSW said as he followed.  
  
As they rounded a corner, JSW looked behind him to if there was anyone   
following... he should have been looking foreward though because we all know   
that Authors like to put people right around the corner to run into. Just like   
JSW did.  
  
"OOF! 'THUD!!!'"  
  
ATC stopped to see what happened. "What hap... uh-oh."  
  
JSW quickly got up appologizing without even looking to see who he hit.  
  
"Um, JSW, guess who you body slammed." ATC said. JSW didn't hear.  
  
"SORRY! SORRY! SO SORRY!"  
  
ATC frowned. "Jupster...." Still JSW rambled on.  
  
'I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't paying attention...."  
  
ATC suddenly snapped and shouted at JSW... "HEY!!!! PAY ATTENTION!!!!"  
JSW stopped rambling and looked at ATC, who was pointing at the person he had   
hit. He looked at the person, and his eyes became saucers.  
"ATC? Who wears a white dress, has blond hair, and wears it up in an   
'Odango' style?"  
  
Princess Serenity regained her wits now that this funny man wasn't yapping away.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
JSW tried to smile, but it was fake. "Um... Hi, I'm-"  
  
ATC cut JSW off. "We're palace guard special forces. Division Six." ATC flashed   
a wallet with his student I.D. realy fast.  
The princess frowned. "I've never heard of Division Six."  
"We're a realy secret Division." ATC said.  
"Oh." Came the Princess' reply.  
ATC continues. "There's an intruder in the palace, so stay with us."  
  
At that moment, somewhere down the hall, they saw a large group of guards   
run by screaming, followed by a large man waving a huge sword over his head.   
The princess blinked.  
  
ATC took this opertunity to pull JSW off to the side and whisper to him.  
  
"Do you realize what we have here?" ATC whispered.  
"Yeah." JSW replied. "The princess of the MoonKingdom."  
"Not just that." ATC continued. "We have a free ticket straight to the   
Queen."  
"Yeah!" JSW said. "Oh, a question."  
"What?" ATC said.  
"Where'd you get that Division Six mumbo jumbo?" JSW asked.  
"I watched Men in Black too many times." ATC said. He got up and walked   
back over to the Princess. "We have to report to your Mother, RIGHT NOW. Can   
you take us to her?"  
  
Princess Serenity smiled. "She's in the throne room, follow me." She   
turned around and lead them down the hall.  
  
  
Queen Serenity was confused. She paced back and forth in front of her   
throne, her silvery hair sweeping back and forth with each step. That huge   
object had been sitting above her palace without moving for awhile now, and her   
Senshi hadn't reported back in hours. What's more, the guards had reported   
intruders in the palace. She jumped when a chorus of screams announced the   
guards running through the room being followed by some nut with a huge sword.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU NEED MORE PRACTICE!!!!!! COME TO BOB!!!!!" Shouted the   
insane Samurai.  
  
Queen serenity sweatdropped at the scene as they left the room just as   
fast as they came. This would give her gray hairs for sure... but nobody would   
notice since her hair was silver anyway.  
  
"Mother?" came a voice.  
  
The Queen turned around to find her daughter standing before her.  
"Yes dear?" The Queen replied.  
"The palace special forces are here to report to you." Said the Princess.  
Queen serenity blinked. "I have no special forces."   
The princess blinked too. "You mean you have no palace special forces,   
Division Six?"  
  
"Of course she doesn't." Came a voice.  
  
"dunu nunu nunu!"  
  
The Queen turned to see ATC and JSW just as ATC started his handheld radio   
playing George Thorogood's Bad to the Bone. The Queen blinked again. There   
were two people she'd never seen standing at the entrance to the throne room.   
Both wore large black coats of some form, dark pants, and also wore some strange   
dark eye coverings.  
  
"I'm Bad to the bone."   
"BUBUBUBUBAAAAD!"  
"BUBUBUBUBAAAAD!"  
  
The Queen blinked.  
"You'd think they've never seen sunglasses before." JSW said.  
"You're forgetting." ATC said. "Sunglasses ALSO won't be created for at   
least nine hundred years."  
  
"Who are you?" The Queen said.  
  
ATC smiled. "We're the EEEEEEEEEVIL intruders." He said making weird hand   
motions that were a cheesy rip from spooky movies.  
"Yes, we're the ones from the huge ship." JSW grinned.  
The Queen blinked.  
"Does the Author have to tell us every time the Queen blinks???"  
  
"These are the guys who said they were your special forces." The Princess   
said.  
  
JSW stuck out his hand. "We're goooooood."  
"YEEEAAAH!!!" ATC said, and gave JSW a high five.  
"Wait, something's missing.... AH!" JSW reached into his pocket and   
pulled out black gloves and put them on. "There!"  
ATC looked at the gloves. "What're those for?"  
"Nothing, I just think they look cool."  
  
"So, could you care to tell me what's going on?" The Queen interrupted.  
  
ATC looked at JSW. "It's your turn, I handled the guards and the   
princess."  
  
The queen raised an eyebrow at the statment.  
  
"Well, here it goes.... should I tell her the truth, or should I make up   
some story?" JSW asked.  
ATC frowned. "She's the QUEEN you twit, she'd see right through any   
story."  
  
"Yes." The Queen said. "The truth would be nice."  
  
"well..." JSW started. "We're from the big ship... I'm from a smaller one   
you can no longer see..."  
"This'll take till the next millenium at this rate." ATC said, cutting JSW   
off. "We ended up here after an accident, we were fired upon by your palace's   
weak weapons, and then were attacked by a group of superpowered supergirls. We   
fought them and beat them relativly quickly."  
"YEAH!!!" JSW said. "We beat them good."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Came the Queen's shout. "Wha'd you do to my Senshi!?!?!?!!!?"  
  
JSW grinned. "We have them in our custody."  
"Yes." ATC said. "They're kinda, tied up with other matters at the   
moment..."  
  
  
Back on the Galaxius, seven senshi sneezed simultaniously. Sailor Mars   
looked around.  
"Man, that was weird."  
"Yeah, I wonder how we did that." Jupiter said.  
The outers remained silent.  
"Hey Jupiter." Sailor venus said. "I think that Frizzly haired guy likes   
you."  
Jupiter blushed at the comment. "What makes you think that?" She said.  
Venus grinned. "He was practically DROOLING on you."  
Jupiter blushed some more. "Well... did you catch his name? He was kinda   
cute."  
Venus frowned. "I think I heard the other guy... AT something or another   
say he was JSW..... whatever that means. BUT THEY WERE BOTH CUTE!"  
"HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT THEM LIKE THIS?!?!" Mars shouted. "They captured   
us! They might be planning to kill us!"  
"Oh come on!" Venus said. "From the way they were acting, I don't think   
they would actually hurt us without cause."  
"YEAH!" Jupiter supported.  
"Well, okay." Mars said. "Now that I think about it... that ATC fella was   
kinda cute himself."  
"There, I'm finished." Sailor Mercury said. "We're all untied now."  
"You mean they left us tied up by our fuka bows?" Jupiter said getting up.   
"I don't believe they would leave us with such lax-OOF!!" She bounced off the   
forcefield.  
  
COMPUTER: WARNING! YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO LEAVE THAT SPACE.  
  
Mercury looked up. "Hey, it's a computer. Let's see what it can do... if   
only I knew how to access it."  
Venus frowned in thought. "I heard the ATC guy say something like COMPUTER,   
then give it a command."  
Mercury grinned. "It's worth a shot. COMPUTER, Identify me."  
  
COMPUTER: YOU ARE A SAILOR SENSHI OF THE PLANET MURCURY. YOUR POWERS ARE MAINLY   
WATER AND ICE BASED.  
  
Mercury was quite impressed. "Wow, it's good. Um.... COMPUTER, deactivate   
forcefield."  
  
COMPUTER: YOU ARE UNAUTHORIZED TO GIVE A COMMAND OF THAT QUALIFACATION.  
  
"Well..." Mercury said. "It was worth a shot anyway."  
"COMPUTER?" Venus asked. "Which came first? The chicken, or the EGG?"  
  
COMPUTER: REPTILES LAID EGGS LONG BEFORE CHICKENS EXISTED.  
  
"Dang." Venus said. "It IS good. Let's get out of here."  
  
The senshi stood up and held hands.  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just when you thought it was over... we start the next part!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at the throne room, Queen Serenity blinked,   
again, trying to make some sense on what these two odd-balls in odd   
coats, wearing odd eye coverings, one of them putting on odd hand   
coverings, were up to. Apparently, this particular Author has   
something with the word 'odd', which is a description of a certain type   
of line, like the y=x-cubed line, but that's a subject the Queen   
wouldn't' like to get into at a time like this.  
  
"Okay, this Author REALLY needs to quiet down on the useless   
description," ATC said. The Author placed his hands on the Smite  
button. ATC sweatdropped "But, it's very nice description!"  
  
"Who were you talking to," Queen Serenity asked, looking somewhat  
confused. Suddenly, a bright light appeared before the Queen,   
Princess, and the two strangers.  
  
"Uh, ATC, this light could mean only one thing..." JSW said,   
somewhat surprised on what is going on. The seven Senshi materialized   
before them.  
  
"The Senshi has escaped," ATC finished, looking at JSW. JSW   
looked back at ATC as the Mortal Kombat Techno Remix blasted on ATCs  
stereo. The two trench-coated warriors readied their battle stances  
and prepared to kick some Senshi butt again.  
  
Jupiter started after JSW as he withdrew his Gunblade, blocking   
the thunder attacks that Jupiter opened with. He lowered the Gunblade  
and kicked the Sailor to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, ATC got his Katana of Kickass and charged for Uranus,   
who got the Space Sword and parried ATCs hits and cuts. She went   
through a lot of parries, blocks, stabs, cuts, slashes, and clangs,   
bangs, shangs, and fangs, wondering why this Author loves to use very  
unusable descriptive words that people want to browse over. Well,   
because HE BLOODY WANTS TO!!  
  
Well, this degraded into a classic fight which would probly end with one side cringing in pain unless something dramatic happened... so here's something dramatic.  
  
Bob, the Psycho Samurai, who was still chasing scared shitless   
Palace guards, found his way to the throne room. He lost interest in   
the weak guards and heard a lot of commotion, so he went to   
investigate. Needless to say, the Queen wasn't very happy, more like  
frightened, about the encounter.  
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!" Bob said to the Queen, who blinked for the   
millionth time this fic. All the warriors were blown away, quite   
literally, from Bob's exclamation.  
  
ATC got up from the blast and dusted himself off. He looked   
behind him and saw JSW drooling over Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Hi. I'm JSW," JSW said with stars in his eyes.   
  
ATCs Mallet...: WHAM!!!!!!   
JSW: X.x;;; Itaiii...  
  
Jupiter just sweatdropped and blushed.  
  
"Cut it out loverboy, the Chronosphere's been fixed. We need  
to go," ATC said in a serious tone.  
  
"Okay, okay," JSW said to ATC, rolling his eyes. "I have to go   
now. I'll probably talk to you later."  
  
"Galaxius, three to beam up," ATC said into his communicator.   
The Senshi looked confused as the weird ones materialized out of   
existence.  
  
"So..." Mars said. "Now what?"  
The Queen just blinked.  
"Mother? Have you got something in your eye?" The princess asked.  
Pretty soon the situation deteriorated into a royal pillowfight for  
no appearent reason that night.  
  
  
On board the Galaxius, ATC and JSW returned to an empty bridge.  
  
"Okay, where is my crew?" ATC asked, looking around.  
  
"Remember, you ordered them off once you knew the Senshi was   
going to land here," JSW reminded the Admiral. "I'm going back to the  
Jupiter II. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you at the other end of the tunnel," ATC said,   
shaking JSWs hand.   
"One last thing." JSW said.  
"What?"  
"How'd you know the chronosphere was fixed?"  
"Because I'm smart like everything."  
JSW blinked... "KYAAAAA! It's SPREADING!!!" he shouted and raced for the Lift.  
  
JSW left the bridge as ATC gave the ALL CLEAR   
command to his bridge crew. ATC set the ChronoSphere to 'go' as the   
Jupiter II reported systems OK. Pretty soon, the Galaxius and the   
Jupiter II shot off to another adventure in time!  
  
COMPUTER:CHRONOSPHRE ACTIVATED... CHRONOFLASH IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
Pluto's Domain....  
  
Sailor Pluto stood in front of the gates of time. She had missed  
the intruders this time, but she was sure she would catch the group   
the next time they started messing with the timeline. So far no real  
harm had been done.  
  
"The next time you appear... you're mine." Pluto chuckled.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHORS' NOTE: WE DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR HER GANG. WE OWN THE   
GALAXIUS, JUPITER II, BOB, AND THIS FAN-FIC. SEND COMMENTS AND FLAMES  
TO jupiter_star_warrior@yahoo.com, AND/OR erniehart@onr.com.  
  
ATC's website. http://www.geocities.com/admiraltigerclaw 


	3. Chapter TWO! We make things go BOOM!

GALCOM's Saturntron Enterprises along with Stars Incorperated Present...  
  
An ATC and JSW fic...  
  
  
TOTAL RECOIL!  
Chapter 2! We make things go "BOOM!!!!!"  
  
JSW: Boom? I no like boom!  
  
ATC: Then why are you holding bottles of nitro in an earthquake testing chamber?  
  
JSW: *Looks at said bottles* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *throws them at Bob*  
  
BOB: CHOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!"  
  
ATC: O.o;;;; Bob? Oh well, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
O.o; o.O; O.O; o.o;  
  
  
The princess watched the prince run off being chased by the palace guards.   
She knew that her mother knew that he wasn't a spy, but was worried none the   
less. She watched a firework, set off in her honor soar into the sky to   
detonate into hundreds of glittery sparks. This was followed by another one.   
She watched it go up and up untill... the sky lit up in a blinding white flash   
that was followed by a mighty clap like thunder. Slowly she got up from her   
spot on the ground, that last firework packed a wallop. She looked outside to   
see what kind of pretty sparks that one left in it's wake... or would have if   
the mile long Star Cruiser wasn't blocking the view of the stars.  
  
==== ==== ==== ====  
  
Admiral Tigerclaw frowned at the Chronometer. He had replaced some of the   
parts on it with those of a Soda machine. The piece of junk had eaten all his   
spare change and then preceded to spew out about fifty Dr. Peppers, Pepsis, Coca   
Colas, and Sprites. Very quickly the bridge was becoming a mess of sticky foam.   
But this time at least it worked.  
  
"I should have stayed with the old parts." ATC said, wading through a sea   
of foam. "At least I got ritcher from it."  
The holographic view screen flashed to life to show JSW on the bridge of   
the Jupiter II.  
  
"Hey ATC I don't think-WHOA!" JSW's eye's bugged out seeing the huge mess   
the bridge of the GALAXIUS was immersed in. "What happened?"  
  
ATC frowned as he reached his chair. "The new parts for the Chronometer   
went berserk."  
JSW shook with barely contained laughter. "Looks like a soda machine blew   
up."  
  
ATC frowned some more. "Look left." He said and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Wha?" JSW looked to his left.   
  
"WHAM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
JSW fell over, a throwing mallet implanted in his head. ATC struggled   
into his chair and pressed a button. A moment later the bridge was free of   
foam. JSW stood back up and looked at the screen.  
  
"So, when are we now?" JSW said, podering how that mallet got on his ship.   
"It doesn't seem like we went anywhere."  
  
"Well." ATC said. "I checked the chronometer, it seems we've only jumped   
five months forward in time."  
  
"Looks like one heck of a party is going on down there."  
  
ATC looked up at the screen. "That's not just any party. That, is a royal   
engagment party."  
  
JSW frowned. "If we only moved five months forward in time... we saw the   
princess before we left, which means..."  
  
"Yes." ATC said. "That's the Princess' royal engagment party. Which puts   
us on the very date of the final battle."  
  
JSW thought for a moment. "Wouldn't that put us right in the line of   
fire?"  
  
"Most likely." ATC said as if it didn't matter. Just then the bridge   
doors opened and in walked a guy with a cat on his shoulder. ATC turned around.  
  
"Clawz, Pyro, you finaly got here, we're already into chapter two."  
  
Pyro, the guy with a backpack, spoke up. "The Authors had a bit of trouble   
locating us."  
"Yeah." Said the cat. "It seems we were notified of this fic by mail,   
which Pyro blew up for the seven hundredth time."  
  
JSW, who was still onscreen, looked amazed at the guy with the backpack.  
"Who are they?" He asked.  
  
ATC turned back to the holographic screen. "These are two of my team, the   
guy with the backpack is Pyro-Maniac. The cat is Clawz, he can turn into a   
panther at will, so he's not as cute as he seems.  
  
JSW had a real soft spot for cats, and it surfaced all at once.  
  
"Awwwwww, how cute."  
  
Like a flash, Clawz lept off Pyro's shoulder and morphed into a large   
black panther. He growled at the screen.  
  
JSW sweatdropped and stepped back, looking over to pyro.  
"Sorry, I have a thing for cats. So why does Super mario looking guy here   
get called Pyro-Maniac anyway?"  
  
ATC went deadpan.   
"He can identify any explosive on sight, wire a bomb before you can blink,   
and carry any amount of explosives in his pack."  
  
"But you said he was a maniac, and Clawz said he blew up the mailbox,   
which means he... must... like... to...." JSW looked at Pyro on the screen.   
"What is he doing?"  
  
ATC turned around. "He's-" and saw Pyro wiring a 100 gigaton H bomb to his   
chair.  
  
"WHAM!!!!!"  
  
Pyro fell over but recovered realy fast.  
"Awww PLEASE! Just this once?!?!" He practacly begged.  
  
ATC frowned. "You detonate that thing and there'll be no moon left for   
ANYTHING to conquer."  
  
JSW pailed.... in fact, he was splashed with white ink.  
"Um.... What he said." He stated pointing to ATC.  
  
ATC sighed. "Why, oh WHY did the authors put these guys in our fic?"  
JSW, who recovered his normal color shrugged.  
Pyro spoke up again. "Maybe you guys might need us for something."  
"Like what?" JSW asked.  
"Um... something, I'm sure the Authors will think some weird reason up."   
Pyro replied.  
JSW sweatdropped. "They havn't actualy done anything lately."  
  
Admiral Tigerclaw looked at the fic. "You dar- ERHEM... YOU DARE TO   
QUESTION OUR POWER?!?!?!?"  
Jupiter Star Warrior joined in.   
"HOW DARE HE!!!! TIGER, YOUR TURN."  
  
JSW frowned... "Oh no... PLEASE not that!"  
  
"YES THAT!" Admiral Tigerclaw said and pressed the smite button. JSW was   
hit with a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Itai..." JSW says before falling over, the crew of the Jupiter II stared   
in "shock".  
  
ATC frowned as JSW started to recover. "THAT, is why I never cross our   
Authors."  
"I'm begining to see what you mean." JSW said as he stood up. He noticed   
a stray arc of electricity jump across his body and started playing with it.  
"So... THIS is how I got my 'electrafying' personality." He grinned.   
"SHOCKING, isn't it?" He was imedietly struck by another bolt of lightning.  
"I don't think the Authors liked that joke." ATC said.  
  
JSW twitched on the floor. "I... guess not....." HE got back up. "Let's   
take five for now... even with the jokes, our Authors must be running out of   
conversation matter." And they had said lightning never strikes the same place   
twice... well this is two times they were proven wrong now.  
"I think you should stop making our authors angry." ATC said as he opened   
a book of Kanji crosswords.  
"I'll keep that in mind." JSW twitched out, as a medic checked him over.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'  
  
Back in the palace, the party was in full swing as several dancing couples   
made their way around the floor to the sound of the orchestra. The whole fiasco   
stopped when a bright flash burst in through the windows. The lead band man   
looked out the window and nearly fainted at the sight, two huge objects floating   
high over the palace.  
  
"What the HELL is that?!" He asked, as the crowd flocked to the windows   
like birds. For minutes everyone just stared untill the Queen herself came out   
to see what all the commotion was about. She was quickly directed to one of the   
windows. A moment later the Queen turned around to summon her senshi.  
  
Fifteen minutes later several Sailor Senshi and two lunar cats were on the   
terrace staring up at the ships as Sailor Murcury worked her computer to figure   
it out.  
  
"You think it's from the dark Kingdom?" A very suspicious Luna asked.  
"Well, whatever field it has protecting it is also blocking my scans."   
Mercury said. "But it's very strong, and it's not a negative charge." She typed   
a few more commands in her computer. "It doesn't seem to be doing anything but   
just sitting there... but I am picking up chronometric energy distortions... as   
if the whole thing came through a rip in time. That would explain why it's just   
sitting there. Whoever is on it must be confused."  
  
//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\  
  
Back on the GALAXIUS...  
  
  
"Hey JSW." ATC said. "Here's something... 28 down, a Japanese term   
meaning stupid or dumb. That would be the word BAKA right?"  
JSW thought for a moment on his end of the captains ready room com line.   
"I would think so."  
"That would mean two syllables, ne? So... what are the symbols for ba and   
ka?" ATC asked, looking up at the moniter.  
"Don't look at me." JSW said. "You're the one who likes those things."  
ATC was about to reply when the Tactical officer of the GALAXIUS entered   
the room.  
"Sir, I think you should come see this." He said.  
"Alright." ATC said. "JSW, I'll switch us over to the main com."  
"Okay." JSW said and ATC walked out of the room onto the main bridge area.  
  
"Hmmm...." ATC thought as he entered the bridge. "Number five down... A   
word meaning teacher.... Six english letters, two syllables."  
JSW's head popped up on a Holographic screen right in front of ATC.   
"Sensei?" He said.  
  
"DAH!!!"  
"WHAM!!!!"  
  
JSW sweatdropped at the sight over the screen. ATC blinked and stared at the   
consol, that was behind the holographic screen, he had smashed.  
  
"I don't know what you just broke." JSW said. "But I'm not paying for it."  
  
ATC frowned and walked over to his TAC station as he filled out his   
crossword.  
"So what is it you wanted me to see?" He asked.  
Meanwhile, JSW looked over at his sleeping TAC officer.   
"Why do I get the bums, weirdos, lazies, and overall useless crew?"  
  
The TAC officer motioned ATC closer to his consol.  
"There is a low level negitive energy wave building in the earth's upper   
atmosphere.  
  
JSW went over to his TAC consol and knocked the officer out of the chair and   
started hitting buttons.  
"An energy wave?" ATC asked. "Explain."  
JSW frowned at his display.  
"This can't be correct." JSW said as he ran a quick system dianostic.  
  
"It's energy polarity has dropped tremendously, it's far into the negitive   
range." The TAC officer brought up an energy reading for ATC to view.  
"This is strange." ATC said. "But it could be..."  
  
Back on the moon the senshi were still staring up at GALAXIUS...  
"That's odd." Came Sailor Mercury, who was still observing her scans. "I'm   
picking up strange energy from beyond the ships.  
Artemis looked up at the Senshi.  
"What could it be?"  
"Well." Mercury began. "It's massive and it's emmiting energy far into   
the negitive range almost as if- ...As if it were the Dark Kingdom.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Came everyone's cry.  
"SOUND THE ALERT!!!" Luna yelled. "We're about to be ATTACKED!"  
  
On GALAXIUS, ATC was watching the strange energy with interest... it would   
cost it alot of money.  
"I don't like this." ATC stated matter of factly. "Yellow alert."  
"ATC." JSW said in a worried tone. "I think we're in big doggie doo doo."  
"HUH?" ATC said looking at his shoes. "I don't see any-  
"That's now what I meant." JSW said.  
"SIR!" Came the TAC officer's yell. "The energy wave has SPIKED!"  
"WHAT?!" ATC shouted, and looked at the data. A moment later he started   
barking out orders. "RED ALERT! BATTLESTATIONS! GET ALL SYSTEMS READY! WE'RE   
GOING TO ENGAGE! JSW GET YOUR SHIP CLOAKED AND OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
"ALLRIGHT PEOPLE!" JSW shouted as he woke up the officers on the bridge.   
"Let's get movin' and give the GALAXIUS room!"  
  
ATC frowned at the darkness moving toward them from earth.  
"JSW, you're still HERE! Why aren't you gone?" ATC asked. "Helm, give us   
bearing mark one seven seven."  
  
"I'm working on it!" JSW said. "Helm, evasive manuevers and cloak us."  
  
"May our skill and power lead us to victory." ATC said.  
"May I just keep my lunch" JSW's helm officer replied."  
  
Back on the moon, the whole palace was on alert and watching the skies intently,   
but none as much as Mercury.  
  
"They're moving!" She shouted.  
"What? How? What are they doing?" Voiced Venus.  
"They seem to be turning to-WHOA!!!"  
"WHAT! WHAT!?" Jupiter shouted, in a nearly paniced state.  
"The big ships energy output has shot off the scale, the shields have gone   
super strong, and whatever passes for weapons has just come on.  
"Well don't just sit there, DO SOMETHING!" Luna shouted.  
"We can't do ANYTHING from here." Mercury replied.  
"What will we do?" Luna said sadly as she watched the ships high up in   
orbit turn to face a powerful foe.  
  
Back on GALAXIUS, the situation had gone from stressful, to downright mental   
breakdown. ATC seemed to be the only one on the bridge not standing in a five   
inch deep puddle of sweat.  
  
"Stay cloaked JSW." ATC said. "Don't give yourself away."  
  
"Should we stay cloaked?" Asked the Jupiter II's TAC officer  
"Do as he says." JSW said.  
Out in space, the dark energy paused in its advance as it spotted GALAXIUS   
sitting in space. It sensed a POWERFUL force it had never experienced before.  
  
ATC: I didn't breathe on it... did I?  
JSW: We'll talk about your breath later.  
  
"What is it doing?" JSW whispered over the com.  
"It's confused." ATC said. "It has no idea what we are."  
"Figures." JSW muttered.  
"Head around for a flanking manuever." ATC said.  
"Helm, do it." JSW ordered the helm officer.  
"Sir." Said the tactical officer. "Energy buildup coming from entity."  
JSW saw the buildup as the Jupiter II started it's flanking manuever.  
"Shields direct full forward." ATC ordered.  
"Um... ATC?" JSW asked. "Shouldn't I decloak for maximum shield effect?   
Especialy if we engage?"  
"Don't worry." ATC soothed. "You won't be attacked while you're cloaked,   
and I have a fix on your position through the COM system so you won't be hit by   
stray shots."  
"SIR!!!" Shouted the TAC officer. "ENERGY BLAST! IMPACT IN 2-"  
The bridge shuddered violently at the impact, JSW watched the hit from his ship   
and freaked out.  
"ATC! ATC!!! COME IN!!!!" He shouted.  
"I'm still here." ATC said. "TAC, report."  
"Shields dropped by 5 percent."  
ATC grinned. "Let's say we have a little slugfest with this entity." His   
face turned serious. "Open fire."  
Like a clap of thunder the GALAXIUS fell upon the entity laying enough   
energy and plasma into the entity that it could light up Tokyo for five years.   
Wheather or not that's from burning buildings or electricity we don't know.  
"Jupiter II, attack." ATC ordered.  
"Decloak and open fire." JSW ordered.  
The Jupiter II decloaked behind the entity and started pouring it's smaller yet   
still impressive arsenal into it.  
  
Meanwhile... but why does while have to be so mean anyway? Why can't it   
be nicewhile? I'm sure people are quite tired of while being mean.  
  
ATC: ~_~;;;   
JSW: The Author's wandering again... can't they EVER stay on task?  
  
AUTHOR TIGERCLAW: YOU DOUBT US???!   
  
"ZZZZZZZZZAP!!!"  
  
JSW: *fizzle* I-TAI.....  
  
ATC: That's what happens remember?  
  
JSW: I-wish the Author's weren't so sensitive....  
  
ATC: MOVING ALONG....  
  
JSW: Yeah, I want to get out of this rapid dialog mode...  
  
Meanwhile, on the moon the Senshi were staring up at the rather large   
pyrotechnics display that was lighting up the lunar sky better then any of the   
fireworks earlier.   
  
Mercury looked at her display again, frowning at what she was seeing. "Oh,   
Kami! There's another ship!"  
  
"What!?" Jupiter exclaimed, peering over Mercury's shoulder. The rest of   
the Senshi peered over Mercury's shoulder, shocked at what they saw.  
  
Mars looked at the sky to see what the matter was.  
  
"The other ship is opening fire, too!" Mercury exclaimed. She then   
gasped as she frowned at her display. "The dark energy is going toward the   
moon!! It's ignoring the two ships!"  
  
Back at the two ships, JSW sat in his chair, watching the battle. The   
Jupiter II shook under stress as the dark energy fired another shot at them.   
"Report!" JSW commanded.  
  
"Shields are holding. 95%!" the tactical officer replied. "Sir, it's   
away from Earth!"  
  
"GALAXIUS, IT'S AWAY FROM EARTH!! USE THE STARCLUSTER CANNON!!!!"  
  
ATCs voice responded "I see it! Get back so you won't get hit too!"  
  
Back in space, the Jupiter II gave the Galaxius room to fire the   
Starcluster cannon. A big ball of energy gathered at the front of the Galaxius   
as the cannon powered up. Then, in one big flash, the cannon fired and the dark   
energy disappeared after the bright light dissipated.  
  
JSW: Rather anticlimatic for a BIG GUN.  
ATC: All right! Just in time for the Fourth of July!  
JSW: Um, it's not that time in History yet...  
  
On the moon, Mercury and the rest of the Senshi gaped at space after the   
explosion from the bigger ship. "They..."  
  
"Won."  
  
Mercury looked at her computer display and dropped it. "Um, we have a   
problem..."  
  
Elsewhere on the moon, an army of soldiers approached the castle. They   
crushed the different statues of the Kingdom and started terrorizing the   
inhabitants of the moon. The Dark Kingdom's soldiers came at full force,   
destroying anything in their path. The alarm was sounded and the inhabitants of   
the moon immediately were called to action.  
  
Statues and lives were being destroyed as JSW watched helplessly from his   
ship. He gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. With the being destroyed   
and off of space, JSWs crew went back to their normal naps. JSW had to bat away   
an annoying sweatdrop as he looked at ATC through the viewscreen. By the look   
in ATCs eyes, he too saw what was going on and frowned.  
  
"Well, looks like we get to kick ass and chew bubble gum," ATC said.  
  
"But, I'm all out of bubble gum," JSW finished as he grabbed his gunblade,   
glasses, and trench coat.  
  
ATC grinned and showed him a pack of bubble gum. "Funny, I have plenty."  
  
JSW sighed and said "Meet me on the moon and bring Trident because it   
looks like I'll have to use my 'secret weapon'."  
  
Moments later, JSW materialized on the moon and looked around him. He   
raised an eyebrow as magic raced towards him. He held up his left hand and   
Reflect surrounded him, sending the magic back to the caster. Putting down his   
hand he commented "Tough battle" as ATC materialized next to him. ATC was wearing   
that dark combat outfit of dark sunglasses, long, black trench coat, and a sleazy   
smile only ATC can muster.  
  
Suddenly, a Youma jumped in front of JSW. JSW responded by withdrawing   
his gunblade and started hacking away at the Youma, who slashed at JSW with its   
sword-arm attachment.  
  
ATC, calmly looking at the battle before him, spoke up, "Looks bad. Shall   
we give 'em a real fight?"  
  
JSW, still fighting the youma, responded, "If you want!" He finished off   
the youma with a devastating blow that knocked its head off. JSW had to sweatdrop at the Author after the ocean scene   
replaced him wiping off the Youma-crap off of him.  
  
ATC: What's wrong?  
  
JSW: I dunno… I could've sworn that I was surrounded by ocean and tides   
and such.  
  
ATC: That wasn't your imagination… That was for real.  
  
JSW: Can we PLEASE get out of this rapid dialogue mode, PLEASE?  
  
So, with that settled, another youma appeared next to ATC, who waved at it,   
saying, "Hi there!"  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgh!!!!!" responded the   
Youma.  
  
Meanwhile, another Youma stepped next to JSW, who tapped him on the   
shoulder. "What?" JSW responded to the Youma, turning to face it. "YIKES!   
FIRE 3!!" The Youma burned to toast as ATC cast Oblivion on the rest of the   
Youma, which pretty much takes care of Youma 3 – 250.  
  
JSW: I didn't know the Authors kept track of the Youma…  
  
A-JSW: IT IS VERY HARD, LET ME TELL YOU THAT.  
  
JSW: *shrugs* Not my problem.  
  
A-JSW: YOU WANT IT YOUR PROBLEM!?  
  
JSW: O.O N-NOT REALLY!!  
  
A-JSW: GOOD!  
  
ATC: *butting in* Can we get out of Rapid Dialogue mode and get on with the   
plot?  
  
JSW and A-JSW: THERE'S A PLOT??  
  
ATC: -_-;;;;  
  
Meanwhile, more Youma snuck up to the group and one actually hammered a   
blow to JSW.  
  
"OOOOOUUUUUUUUUCH!!!!" JSW cried as ATC tapped the shoulder of the Youma.   
The youma faced ATC.  
  
"Who the   
!@%@%$#@^!@%$#@$^@%#@^!@%$#^!@^%$#^@#&@%^!@%$^!@^@$^%#$&@#%#$&@#$^%#!%#$&@#%$&@#  
$^%#$&@^%^&@^#&@^#$^@&^%@$^@^#^#@$^$%!^%@^@#^$#&*^%%*@#^%$#!#%#@!@%#@^#@%$$#@^!%  
$#%^ are you?" the Youma asked.  
  
"SORRY 'BOUT THAT. THE YOUMA SAID SOME NASTY THINGS THERE. I HAD TO EDIT   
IT OUT," Author JSW explains to the sweatdropping JSW.  
  
"Oh, right. I knew that," JSW, getting up from his recent clobber,   
responded.  
  
"I sometimes wish I knew who you're talking to, JSW," ATC commented,   
yoinking the Youma out of existence with a cast of Paradox without a second thought.  
  
"And I sometimes wonder how the hell you do that," JSW replies as he stabbed   
a Youma behind him.  
  
Suddenly, an overhead voice, who pushed the Author out of the way for one   
moment, reverberated around the entire battlefield, crying "MORTAL KOMBAT!!!"  
  
JSW and ATC recovered from the sudden reverberating voice and took their   
battle stances to face the youma who were stupidly heading their way.  
  
"CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY!" the voice said as ATC and JSW started doing some   
crazy, wild, and downright amazing Martial Arts moves (that will leave the Author   
bankrupt if it goes into more detail) against the youma. A lot of youma went   
down. Plain and simple.  
  
"I choose to be with Sailor Jupiter at this point," JSW commented, whacking   
another Youma.  
  
ATC sweatdroped at this and kicked a Youma where the sun don't shine.   
Needless to say, this Youma would be in pain for the rest of it's life... which was about five seconds before the Katana of Kickass severed its life span.   
"They are not here," ATC responded to JSWs comment.  
  
"Exactly my point," JSW said as he punched the living daylights out of a   
Youma. It fell to the ground and added another body to the ever growing pile of   
Youma bodies. "That's why I want to be with her. I don't want to be here."  
  
"We are a long ways away from Palaceland," ATC informed, tripping a Youma.  
  
"What?!" JSW dodged a punch meant for his pea-sized brain of his.   
  
("HEY!!!!" *Zaps the Author* "DON'T CALL ME A PEA BRAIN!!!!!"  
AUTHOR: x.X;;; Itaii…)   
  
"Then what are we doing here?! We should be where   
there is no fighting going on!!" JSW whined.  
  
"FLAWLESS VICTORY!" the voice exclaimed as JSW and ATC leapt over the Youma   
to a part of the battlefield that was not yet swarmed by the swarming youma.  
  
"DAMN!" JSW cried, casting Ultima on a group of Youma. They explode in a   
powerful, blinding blast of green light.  
  
ATC slashed at another Youma, "What?"  
  
"We're still too far from the Palace!" JSW said, taking a small break, for   
there is now a twelve-yard gap between him and the next set of Youma.  
  
"Hmm… Take cover. I'm summoning Oblivion," ATC calmly stated. JSW   
started to run for cover but quickly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"WHAT!?! SHIT!!" JSW ducked in a trench as ATC summoned Oblivion, causing   
a flash of light that was emitted from his palm.  
  
In a strange reverb, ATC yelled "I SUMMON-ON-ON OBLIVION-ON-ON-ON!!" THEN   
HE TOO TOOK COVER.  
  
As the Author recovered from using the Caps Lock too much, Oblivion is   
summoned and a HUGE, BIG-ASS EXPLOSION MAKES A TERRIBLE, SICKENING, DEAFENING   
BOOM.  
  
JSW: *cowering* I. HATE. BOOMS!!!  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Palace…  
  
The Sailor Senshi felt, watched, and, in fact, heard a large explosion   
rumble off in the distance toward the scene of the battle. Sailor Jupiter, who   
was pacing as the explosion rattled through the palace violently.  
  
"WHAT ON THE MOON WAS THAT!?!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, recovering from   
her recent fall on her cute butt.  
  
SJ: WHAT A HENTAI!!  
  
A-JSW: What!? You DO have a cute butt!!  
  
SJ: GRR!! WHY I OUGHT TO SLICE YOU INTO FETTUCINNI!!!  
  
A-JSW: Um… heh… Sorry!! ^.^  
  
After the Author and Sailor Jupiter got done with their bickering, Mars   
responded with "Um, that was an explosion of some kind."  
  
Sailor Mercury, looking at her computer display terminal, responded with a   
more accurate, and very confusing answer: "An explosion rating around a   
condensed Giga-ton hyperatomic shockwave that should have vaporized the Earth's   
only natural satellite into smithereens."  
  
Everyone in the room, including the Queen, looked at Mercury and   
facefaulted. Sailor Venus recovered from her facefault first and asked "Huh!?!"  
  
Sailor Mercury rolled her eyes and provided a better response for the less   
feeble mind, like this Author. "Basically, an explosion that should have   
destroyed the moon just nuked an area of five miles, but didn't destroy the   
moon."  
  
JSWs face popped up in a scene push-over box and exclaimed "I HATE   
BOOMS!!!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter pushed JSWs window out of the way and asked "Why didn't it   
destroy the moon?" She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, for the   
strain of JSWs Window was a hard push, that, and JSW was pushing back, trying to   
get a kiss from Sailor Jupiter. Finally, Sailor Jupiter had to slap JSW, which,   
strangely, made him cry.  
  
Sailor Mercury responded with "It was contained by an unknown force."  
  
ATCs own little pop-up window appeared and exclaimed "The Authors (~_~),"   
then disappeared.  
  
"And what of these damn window push-over things? They are starting to   
annoy me!" Mars growled, glaring at the spot where ATC disappeared and lit   
her thumb up like a match.  
  
Mercury just looked at Mars and gave a look that said "I don't know."  
  
"So, is the threat over?" Venus asked as a youma-army battle cry   
reverberated in the distance. Everyone in the room swallowed hard as the scene   
cut to…  
  
JSW and ATC's position…  
  
Dodging a spell cast by a youma, which caused a loud explosion, JSW cried,   
"I hate BOOMS!!! And now there are more youma to deal with!!"  
  
"I don't think we got them all," a fried ATC said, "But I think they   
noticed us."  
  
Casting his Ultima spell against the youma troops, JSW yelled, "YOU   
THINK!?!?!"  
  
Suddenly, JSW and ATC were surrounded by a flock of sword-wielding youma,   
points of the swords right at JSW and ATC, who backed up some. "Yeah, they know   
we are here," ATC calmly commented, withdrawing his Katana of Kickass.  
  
"Right, okay…" JSW said, taking a deep breath to calm him down and   
withdrawing his Gunblade. "…Let's kick ass!"  
  
"I have a better plan," ATC said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"You have a plan," JSW sighed in disappointment, "WHAT ABOUT MY KICKASS   
PLAN?! *sigh* What is your plan?"  
  
Explaining his plan, ATC, well, explained his plan. "We are faced with an   
army five times that of a collosseum. We are both low on magic power…"  
  
JSW raised an eyebrow and checked his Magic Points. "Damn! So I see."  
  
"…So, I propose that I slice a hole in that wall and we RUN!"  
  
Looking around him curiously, JSW observed, "What wall…?"  
  
A-JSW: OOPS!! *places a wall where ATC indicated in the story*.  
  
JSW: Damn authors!  
  
A-JSW: *hits the SMITE button above JSWs name.*  
  
JSW: O.O YEOUCH!!  
  
ATC, who was toting JSW when JSW got smited by Author-Jupiter Star   
Warrior, commanded, "Do not insult the authors when I'm towing you."  
  
"Well, at least you got smitten, too," JSW observed as ATC made his way to   
the wall the Authors so conveniently placed for our "heros".  
"You wanta go back and fight off the youma yourself?"  
"O.o;; Heh... no."  
  
More youma surround ATC and JSW as they backed into the wall, swords held high   
and ready to strike anyone, anything, and something, if they moved. JSW started   
panicking as the radius between him and the next youma closed.  
  
Breaking in tears, JSW cried "GREEEEEEAT! NOW WE'RE SURROUNDED BY MAN-  
EATING MONSTERS WHO WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET OUR FLESH!!" JSW lifted up his   
palms and yelled "ULTIMA BEAM!" The beam struck the advancing Youma army, but   
more youma replaced the ones who got destroyed.  
  
JSW's face turned red as he started yelling at ATC. "YOU SEE WHERE WE'RE   
AT NOW?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I CAN'T HOLD THESE MONSTERS OFF WITH ULTIMA AND   
ULTIMA BEAM FOREVER! I'M ALMOST OUT OF MAGIC POINTS AND HAVE NO WAY TO RESTORE   
THEM WITHOUT LEAVING THE FIGHT, AND YOU VERY WELL KNOW THAT I CANNOT LEAVE THE   
FINE SAILOR JUPITER HELPLESS TO FEND ALL THESE UGLY MONSTERS ALL ON HER OWN!!!"  
  
As JSW continued to rant endlessly, ATC calmly lead JSW into a shadow to   
safety. Of course, JSW didn't notice this and continued to yell, bitch, moan,   
and complain.  
  
JSW: IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, I'LL WRING YOUR SORRY LITTLE NECK AND   
FORGET THAT THIS EVER HAPPENED! THEN, I'M GOING TO TAKE SAILOR JUPITER TO THE   
BAHAMAS WHERE I'LL NEVER HEAR OF CRAZY LITTLE STUNTS THAT ALMOST GETS ME KILLED   
JUST THINKING ABOUT THEM!!  
  
ATC: JSW.  
  
JSW: THIS WAS A VERY BAD IDEA THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN US INTO! WE ARE NOW   
MORE THAN DEAD; WE'RE DEAD MEAT! DID YOU SEE ALL THE SALIVA AND DROOL AND SPIT   
FROM ALL THOSE YOUMAS!? THEY WERE PRACTICALLY READY TO DIGEST US AND EAT US!!  
  
ATC: JSW!  
  
JSW: THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD AS I KNOW IT! I NOW KNOW SAILOR PLUTO   
WILL NEVER RESTORE ME FOR FEAR I'LL DO THIS AGAIN AND AGAIN, AND I WANT TO MARRY   
JUPITER, THE HOTTEST BABE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, AND NOW THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!!   
AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!  
  
ATC: *yelling at the top of his lungs* JSW! WE ARE SAFE IN THE CASTLE!!!  
  
JSW: HOW ON EARTH I ENDED UP IN THIS MESS, I'LL NEVER KNOW…… *record   
player screeching to a halt*. We're what?  
  
Finally out of that hideously long Rapid Dialog mode, and FINALLY after   
all the yelling JSW did, JSW looked around him and surveyed the area around him.   
"So we are," he said, embarrassed.  
  
ATC calmly nodded and said, "And we have company."  
  
The Sailor Senshi stood and stared at the odd two-some.   
  
A-JSW: OH, THAT SO DID NOT SOUND RIGHT!   
A-ATC: Baka hentai!  
  
JSW looked behind him and sweatdropped. "Heh, heh, heh… Hi…?" As his   
eyes panned to beet red Sailor Jupiter, he started to stare at her. His eyes filled up   
with hearts and he sighed "Such a hottie!"  
  
Suddenly, ATCs mallet slammed JSW on the head as Sailor Jupiter blinked in   
surprise and blushed.  
  
"We have much more important things to worry about. Like how much my   
stocks will crash if the moon gets blown to bits," ATC grumbled.  
  
"But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, she IS a hottie," JSW stammered.   
Sailor Jupiter blushed all the more.  
  
"True," ATC said, "they're ALL cute, but what good is a cute corpse?"  
JSW frowned. "She's not cute... she's a TOTAL BABE!"  
  
"Whatever," ATC said, "we have work to do so quit drooling."  
JSW pouted and watched ATC pull a small cube out of his pocket. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Plot device." ATC said, then pressed the button on the cube and tossed it to the floor. "Stand back."  
Everyone stood back and a moment later the hall was filled with a technologicaly advanced tactical operations and monitering center that only can be rivaled by the whole of NORAD.  
  
ATC: NORAD in a pocket... what a concept.  
  
JSW: O.o It has full situation monitering and communication systems.... you sure you didn't just compress the REAL NORAD into a subspace cube?  
  
ATC: Now why would I do a thing like that?  
  
JSW: ... Because you CAN????  
  
ATC: You're learning. BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
The senshi stared in shock at the room's trasformation as ATC walked over to a console and started tapping keys.   
"GALAXIUS, give me a feed from the main sensors." ATC said. The screen lit up and a moment later the whole room was alight with data moving in and out of the system.  
"Looks like a REALY big youma army is making it's way here... I give them thirty minutes."  
JSW started to forwn. "Um... don't we want to leave the timeline alone and let them get killed like they're supposed to?"  
  
Every person in the room gasped at the statement.  
  
"Now look what you did." ATC said. "You just let them know what the future is... BAD JSW!"  
"I don't think it matters." JSW said. "We've already screwed up time as it is."  
  
ATC frowned. "Well, we didn't KNOW we were going to attack until we did. Now they knew they were supposed to die..." ATC looked at his watch... "ten minutes ago."  
  
"Excuse me..." Sailor Mercury said. "Isn't there still a big army on it's way?"  
  
"Oh yeah." ATC said. "We can just have GALAXIUS nuke em."  
"What about civilians?" JSW asked.  
"Oop, forgot." ATC said, sweatdropping. "I guess we have to handle them the old way. GALAXIUS, I need BOB, PYRO, and Clawz down here STAT."  
  
"Oh NOT them!" JSW said exhaustedly. "Their walking demolitionists.... on second thought... their perfect for attacking monsters."  
"But of course." ATC said... and the three requested persons materialized in the room in a shower of sparkles.  
  
"Ech!" Clawz said. "It'll take HOURS to get these sparkles out of my fur. Who's idea was it to use glitter in the speacial effects?"  
"You can blame the Authors." JSW said... and suddenly part of the ceiling fell on his head.   
  
"Alright guys," ATC said. "We need a battle plan. How will we defeat a massive youma army without trashing the landscape with an orbital bombardment?"  
"Well, you DO have that Wing Zero Custom from the GUNDAMVERSE in the Hanger."  
"The WHAT!?" JSW said.  
"The Wing Zero Custom." ATC said.  
"A big mech robot." Pyro filled in.  
JSW frowned. "Those make big booms don't they?"  
ATC nodded.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
Everyone stared.  
"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
"JSW..."  
"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
"Shutup JSW"  
"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
"JSW?!"  
"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
"Would someone SEDATE him please?"   
"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-'SLAM!!!!'-OOOOoooo'THUD!'....."  
Jupiter rubbed her knuckles.  
JSW managed to twitch out, "Does this mean we're going on that date friday night?" and passed out.  
"Thank you," ATC said. "Now, where was I?"  
  
Everyone stared blankly.  
"You were in the palace." Said a grinning JSW.  
ATC looked at him and did his famous 'cocked an eyebrow' look. "Aren't you supposed to be unconcious?"  
"I get up to fast for my own good." JSW sulked, and suddenly shot over to Jupiter. "So how about that date?"  
Jupiter sweatdropped. "I don't even know you."  
"My name's Jupiter Star Warior, but you can call me JSW for short!" He grinned, sticking his hand out.  
"You know." ATC said. "I'd hate to interupt you two and JSW's endless flirting with Jupiter, but unless you two want to have your date in the AFTERLIFE, I suggest you give me a hand."  
JSW simply pulled a fake hand out of his pocket and hurled it at ACT where it smacked on his face. To everyone's astonishment, it wasn't a fake hand as ATC almost freaked to find out... but Thing from the Addams Family. Thing shook his... her... it's fist at JSW for throwing it.  
"Jupiter, do me a favor and use a thunderbolt on him." ATC said.  
JSW grinned. "Ah, but you forgot, I'm immune to electricity since my favorite senshi is Jupiter." Jupiter blushed.  
  
"Right then..." ATC said as he walked over to the queen. "May I?" And snatched the silver crystal.   
"SILVER COSMIC MEGA BLAST OF EXTREME VOLUME!!!!!"  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I-hate-BOOM...." JSW coughed out and fell over.  
"Thank you." ATC said as he handed the crystal back to the Queen.  
"You're mean." JSW said getting up.  
ATC shook his head. "We have twenty minutes to intercept the army."  
"I'm not helping you in any way-" And JSW launched into a long over explained rant that burned away ten minutes of their time limit.  
  
Clawz: In ten seconds? What? How?   
  
ATC: Don't ask.  
  
ATC frowned at JSW's long explanation. "Ami, care to translate?"  
Sailor mercury just stared blankly.  
Omitting the fact that ATC used Mercury's real name, weather or not it was a secret at the time... a loud noise interupted the stagnant conversation... to be precise, it was HELLMARCH from command and conquer.  
"Where the HELL is hellmarch coming from?" JSW asked.  
"Well, omitting HELL since they took the day off... it's not me." ATC replied.  
JSW walked to a balcony and looked way out across the area and spotted the sorce.  
"DAMN!!!! Their carrying a BIG-ASSED STEREO!  
ATC looked out the window gravely. (NO! NOT GRAVY YOU IDIOT!) "I guess we better get crackin', I'll beem up to GALAXIUS and get the Wing Zero Custom and JSW, you... JSW?"  
  
JSW was buisily cracking walnuts with a nutcracker.  
  
"JSW," ATC said. "You're getting PATHETIC. Quit with the stupidity or I'm throwing you to the Youma."  
JSW pouted. "Oh all riiiigh." and tossed away the nutcracker. "So, what do we do first?"  
"Well..." ATC said looking at his shoulder... where Thing was tapping away. "We get him/her/it out of our story."  
"Why?" JSW asked. "It's only a hand."   
  
Thing preceded to give JSW the 'finger'.  
"Oh that was just not nice." JSW said.   
"I know," ATC said. "How bout the Author's be nice and get Thing back to it's universe."  
Thing dissappeared in a little white flash.  
  
ATC: Q said he was doing special effects for this chapter.  
JSW: I hope he doesn't decide to have a little "FUN."  
ATC: Don't be silly, The Authors would smite him.  
JSW: Oh...  
  
"Let's rock and roll!" ATC said, and beamed back to the GALAXIUS. JSW, whipped out his Gunblade and checked how sharp it was.  
"Shal we go HARM some Youma now?" He said. The Senshi agreed and they all took off out the hall entrance to go maim, crush, injure, kill, and destroy some youma.  
  
JSW: Um, yeah, too much time with a thesaurus....  
  
"CRACK!"  
  
JSW: Shutting up...  
  
------________--------_______-----  
  
Queen Beryl smiled as her army reaped destruction upon the moon she hated so much, fires burned everywhere and the screaming was music to her ears. But one thing worried her, her master Queen Mettalia had dissappeared all at once after alot of bright flashes overhead... she could no longer feel Mettalia anywhere near. But it didn't matter, so far she had met little resistance, and what little of it there was she had destroyed.... other then some odd resistance her youma could get nowhere near a little while back... but it just up and vanished. Her youma had begged her to let them bring along some infernal contraption that made alot of noise... and it was playing some kind of music she never heard before, but the youma liked it, and they were even marching in step to its beat. Suddenly, several bright flashes and a crack of thunder caught her attention. She grinned, the Senshi had finaly retaliated. This was going to be fun, suddenly a much larger blast eradicated a ton of youma in front of her... her mood darkened further. A person was going to need headlights to see past it...  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"ULTIMA BEAM!" JSW shouted nuking several Youma into something resembling a blue powder. The Senshi had used their attacks first and got a few youma, causing a bunch of them to clump up and charge... only to be Ultimaed by JSW. Listening to Hellmarch play over and over again was starting to get on his last nerve, and he let the youma know... by firing a shot from his gunblade at the box, blowing it to bits. Thanks to this, the youma not only lost their marching step, but it also enraged them... They roared a mighty battle roar and charged.   
  
"DOUBLE TIME!" JSW shouted and fired Ultima after Ultima, stopping only to hack any youma that got to close with his Gunblade. The Senshi, having the youma filtered down to a minute portion, were having it easy. But JSW was doing all the work. And he was REALY going berserk... With a massive battle cry, BOB engaged the hoards in a rather insane display of stupidity... but the youma were to busy ducking the huge Katana he was weilding to notice. Clawz Simply snoozed nearby, and only got up to KILL any youma stupid enough to interupt his nap... Pryo was cackling with glee as he did what he did best, blow stuff up. And he loved every minute of it. The youma on the other hand, did not like being test pilots for his cruise missiles... which were never supposed to have pilots.   
  
Sailor Mars launched a fireball and fried a youma and made her way to JSW.  
"Isn't your friend supposed to be bringing some mega weapon or something?!?" She yelled over the roar of battle.  
"I don't know what's takling him so long!" JSW shouted back. "But he normaly gets around to some heavy hammering when he wants to... ULTIMA BEAM!!!!!"  
  
And of course things were doing what they normaly do for ATC...  
  
.....,,,,,,.........,,,,,,,,.......  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'REPOSSESSED?!?!?!?!'"  
  
Going all strait to hell...   
  
ATC had just gotten to the hanger to find out that the Wing Zero Custom had been reposessed.  
  
"A Mr. Yui came and said he needed it for something, and then up and offed with it." The officer said. "But you will be pleased to know that your Pouncer M2 Custom is finished."  
"Did they get the new specifications for the Zero System Mark II working propperly?" ATC asked.   
"It seemed to work fine in the test simulations. No one went insane and try to nuke everything."  
ATC smiled, for once. "That's good enough for me!"  
ATC hopped into the Pouncer M2 custom, we'll just call it pouncer for simplicity, and took off out of the hanger with an over-dramatic camera effect, which is going to bring the budget for chapter two all the way to the edge...  
  
Back at the battle...  
...........  
  
"Ultima... BEEEEEAM!!!!!!" And JSW nuked another group. "They just keep comming!"  
So far they had held off the tide of battle, but they were getting tired and the youma were still coming. JSW's gunblade was only useful as a blade now since he ran out of ammo, and the Senshi were fast getting more youma to deal with. Bob ran by chasing about fifty or so terrified youma, but that's Bob, Clawz was still trying to nap, and Pyro was almost down to WOMD (Weapons of Mass Destruction.), and ATC had said to avoid using the H-Bombs.  
Beryl laughed from an overturned collumn as she watched the fighters fight a losing battle. She fired a few dark blasts which JSW blocked and irritated him. A youma finaly got the upper hand and was about to slice him into JSW pieces...  
  
JSW: I DON' WANNA DIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!  
  
...When A giant metal foot stepped on it and crushed it like a cockroach.  
  
JSW: I'm ALIVE!!!  
  
Beryl ceased her laughter and stared at the huge mech.  
  
"You call for backup?" The voice stated, sounding like Robocop.  
"It's about time ATC!" JSW shouted. "We're actualy starting to get tired here! We almost had to send in the stunt doubles!"  
  
"What stunt doubles?" Mars asked.  
  
JSW: The ones we can't afford thanks to the Camera stunt.  
  
ATC: Be quiet.  
  
"Sorry." ATC said. "Let's end this... BERYL!" He Pointed at Beryl. "Send your best warrior to face me! If I win, you go away. If I lose, we leave and you can blast this palace all you want!"  
  
Beryl took a second to think. "Very well." She said, and sent her warrior. "Shadow! GO!"  
  
"YESSSS MASSTER!" A dark voice hissed, and out of the shadows a giant shadow... thingie made of squiggly lines and two red eyes appeared.  
  
JSW: Our budget is so bad that we have three year olds drawing for us?!?!?!?  
ATC: Don't worry, we'll get to the end of the fic... and our paycheck.  
  
All ground combat ceased as the two giant combatants faced off. Shiney metal against... well, thick black squigly lines. ATC pulled out a beam saber and ignited it. The Shadow created a shadow sword... also of squigly lines. ATC turned off all outside com links, and put White Reflection on the Stereo system, which also blasted it across the battlefield... deafening anyone too close. Without warning both combatants charged, colliding with force and going into a melee mode where a whole buncha moves to fast to be propperly described happened, somehow they both found an opening and hit each other, and lept back. ATC crushed about three hundred youma as he did so, and the shadow just kinda float/stood there. ATC decided to change tactics. The shadow prepped for another charge, ATC crouched. The youma rushed forward, making the longest rushing yards in history, and with a flap of the metal wings, ATC lept into the air and took to the sky. The shadow turned and flew after him. The met in mid air and a massive airial melee followed, once again very fast. ATC prepared for a mighty hack with his saber, when it went out.  
"Ugh..." ATC said. "Shoulda gotten Energizer."   
The shadow, thinking the battle now belonged to it. Gave a triumphant roar and chased after ATC, but ATC had one last trick. He blasted away fast and reached over his shoulder, where he pulled a long oversized double barrel shotgun-like object. JSW, on the ground grinned at the site and put on some shades while handing the senshi Some. Beryl frowned not knowing what was happening.   
  
ATC and the pouncer were flying backwards at an alarming rate, now spread eagle with a double buster cannon aimed at the fast approaching shadow. ATC pressed the "NUKE EM BAD" button. The creature saw the barrels of the gun glow yellow as it charged. ATC grinned as a whine filled the cockpit. The shadow made to dodge, and the Double Buster Rifle fired it's payload. A devastating blast ripped from the cannon to the shadow in under a second, and the shadow shrieked as it was ripped apart. As the blast faded, Beryl looked on stunned. Her greatest creature, thwarted by a... well, she had no clue what that was, but it was big.   
"ATTACK!" She yelled, and the youma went back to attacking.  
"I DON'T 'THINK!' SO!" ATC shouted and rotated to a better fireing position.  
"GET DOWN!" JSW shouted as he saw it happening, and pulled everyone to the ground.  
  
The double cannons fired again... and half the youma army were blown to dust. Everything went deathly quiet.  
  
"Want to rephrase that Beryl?" ATC said.  
  
The youma army paniced and fled the battlefield at a rapid pace. Beryl was now fuming.  
"GET BACK HERE! YOU LITTLE COWARDS! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE-" Beryl was cut off as the Pouncer landed on her, flattening her. The only thing left were her feet sticking out from under a foot. ATC hopped out of the pouncer and walked over to them.  
  
"Well, you lose Beryl." He said.  
The feet curled up and out of sight.  
"Did I mention that I HATE BOOM!!!?" JSW said getting up and looking around. "Other then that, we WON. PARTY TIME!!!!!!!"  
  
"Indeed..." ATC smiled. And they all went back to the Palace, several stunned Senshi in tow. JSW ended up falling back to Jupiter and walking with her while ATC continued walking by himself with a menacing look.  
````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````  
Twenty minutes later found the party back in full swing, even more so after that victory. JSW danced with Jupiter, JSW in a trance himself while ATC was going wild with the drums. ATC was starting to collect quite a croud at his drum work... Things were good.  
  
Suddenly the palace door swung wide with a creak. Everyone looked up to see what was wrong. ATC and JSW stopped.  
Sailor Pluto was standing at the door, a disapproving frown plastered all over her face.  
  
"Ho boy..." ATC said quietly to JSW, who had slunk up next to him. *This can't be very good. She only shows up at important times."  
JSW couldn't agree more.  
"Where are they?" Pluto said. "Two guys, where are they?"  
The croud parted and gave her clear view of ATC and JSW.  
"Methinks we're in trouble." ATC said.   
"THEY!" Pluto pointed at them. "Are messing up time. They should not be here."  
The mood of the party went from happy, to graveyard. And it was all directed at ATC and JSW.  
"Eh... heh." JSW sweatdropped. "We didn't mean to... realy-" Bob, Clawz, and Pyro shimmered blue and faded out across the room, no one noticed.  
"Any time GALAXIUS" ATC barely mumbled, everyone heard that.  
"Stop them!" Pluto shouted, too late, ATC and JSW shimmered with blue sparkles and faded away.  
"DAMN!" Pluto said, and sat in a chair. Mars brought her some punch. "Almost had them that time. Now how will I fix THIS mess?  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"That was a close one." JSW said over the com link to GALAXIUS.  
"No kidding." ATC replied as he entered the bridge with his Kanji Crossword. "She almost trapped us against people we wouldn't DARE fight against.  
"Ah, well... maybe we can get out of this time and find somewhere where she won't walk in and try to kill us." JSW said. He watched ATC flop down in his command chair. Something was off... "Um, ATC? wasn't there something on your chair before we left?"  
  
Pyro entered the bridge, looking around. "Has anyone seen my 'Megakill' bomb? It's a one hundred gigaton H-bomb."   
  
ATC and JSW looked at each other, thinking the same thing.   
  
"AAWWWW SHIT!" They both said.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Pluto's ears perked up, there was an odd beeping noise coming from somewhere, she got up and looked around. This caught the Qeen's attention.  
"What are you looking for?" She asked walking next to her. Pluto pulled something out from behind a curtain, a large metal box with a small one attached to it, it had numbers.  
Seven...  
Six...  
Five...  
Four...  
Pluto was having a VERY bad day.  
Two...  
One...  
---------------  
  
A brilliant flash lit up the bridges of both GALAXIUS and Jupiter II. JSW plastered humself to the viewscreen of his ship shouting, "MAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"HOLD ON!!!" ATC shouted. And then the shockwave hit, shaking GALAXIUS badly and knocking the the Jupiter II around. After it passed JSW and his crew got up off the floor. And he frowned.  
"So much for saving the moon kingdom." ATC said.  
"Well, I guess it was never meant to be." JSW said. "So when to next?"  
"Anytime but now." ATC said, and punched in the Chronosphere. The GALAXIUS and Jupiter II dissappeared in a flash.  
  
  
Pluto stood up from where she was crouching and looking at what when it went off. The dust that was all that was left of her uniform floated to the ground. Those tho... were starting to get on her nerves. She developed a rather violent eyebrow twitch and turned around... Summoning up her Timekey, she opened up a portal back to her time gate and went to get some new cloaths... and she just had the blasted uniform dry-cleaned too...  
  
  
ATC: Ah... our paychecks... WHAT?!?!?!? We OWE 'THEM!?!?!?!  
JSW: But, what, why, how? ARRRRGH!!!!!  
ATC: Someone is going to die...  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own them, we're not worth your time and money, get lost. 


	4. Chapter THREE! Wet tigers are not pleas...

TOTAL RECOIL: Chapter THREE!!!!!: Wet Tigers are not pleasent...  
  
  
A long time ago, in a Galaxius not very, very far away...  
  
ATC: What the...? Isn't it supposed to be "A long time ago, in a galaxy   
far, far away..."?  
  
JSW: *over the viewscreen* The author decided to be funny. He also   
loves to put is in rapid dialogue at the beginning.  
  
ATC: Hmmm... Oh well. We are about to exit time-space!  
  
With that, the Galaxius and the Jupiter II appeared in normal   
space. The earth hovered a few hundred miles from the two ships   
however something was quite different about from the atmosphere   
surrounding Earth.  
  
"SIR!" Galaxius's tactical officer exclaimed, "Sensors reporting   
a mass quantity of ancient satellites orbiting Earth!"  
  
Sure enough, JSWs sensors were uncovering the same results the   
Galaxius's did. JSW looked at his display and frowned with curiosity.   
Funny how displays can frown, isn't it? Especially if they have no   
emotions whatsoever, you know?  
  
"ATC, that's funny. Our time jumps are not random, but instead,   
we are being shot into the future every time we time jump. Now, by the   
looks of it, I'd say we are in... WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!?!"  
  
ATC, coughing up a kawaii black smoke-ball from his mouth,   
stated, "Well, I don't know when we are at, but we need a new   
Chronometer."  
  
"What was that one made from?" JSW asked, batting away an   
annoying sweatdrop that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, it was a gas-powered generator hooked up to a 600 HP   
engine..." ATC said, kicking the contraption with his foot. The   
chronometer, in return, coughed some oil that splattered all over ATC   
and his bridge, but, miraculously, his crew didn't get phased by the   
explosion.  
  
"Well, that was quite a race, don't you think?" JSW asked the   
grumbling ATC.  
  
"I don't see how traveling through time qualifies as racing."   
ATC said, frowning at the huge mess everywhere.  
  
Well, it just so happened that JSW had a Recovery spell in his   
subspace pocket. He retrieved one and used it on ATC's ship. In a   
flash, everything was restored to normal, except for the Chronometer,   
which was in ruins from the recent Chronohop.  
  
"Good thinking, JSW," Clawz said, hopping from the ceiling, "I   
knew Pyro would try to mess things up. After he put that   
nitroglycerin in the gas chamber instead of normal gasoline, I knew I   
had to get away.  
  
"Naw, I just happen to like cats," JSW said. Clawz suddenly leapt   
from the floor and slashed at JSWs face. Fortunately for JSW, the   
claws didn't contact his face, but when he looked up, ATC was sprawled   
on the floor with claw marks on his face.  
  
"X_x" ATC blinked and recovered. "How the hell did his claw swipe   
strike me with over 800 yards of vacuum between us?"  
  
The grinning JSW exclaimed, "What's wrong, ATC? Get smitten when   
you least expected it?"  
  
"What'd you do?" the unimpressed ATC asked.  
  
"Nothing!" JSW innocently answers.  
  
(Author's note: *pushes JSWs Smite button*)  
  
ATC got up and brushed himself off when a Serious Star Laser   
struck him, sending him flying across the bridge.  
  
(Author's note: Um, that was not supposed to happen. At least, not   
like that...)  
  
ATC recovered from that undeserving smite and looked at the   
Authors. "Why did you smite me like that? I didn't do anything, JSW   
did."  
  
(Author's note: Sorry!! Someone must've screwed with our ... *looks at   
JSW, who is looking at his display terminal innocently* Smite buttons...)  
  
Both Authors and ATC looked at JSW, who was now typing on his   
datapad. "What?" JSW nonchalantly asked, looking at them with an   
innocent look.  
  
"If the buttons are switched, then press my dusty smite button   
and smite him," ATC suggested to the Authors  
  
(Authors' note: Hmmm... That could work. *Presses ATC's smite button*)  
  
Suddenly, a Gundam Colony falls on ATC as JSW falls over   
laughing.  
  
(Authors' note: All right, JSW, just what exactly did you do?)  
  
JSW: I basically fixed it to where I don't get smited!  
  
Well, to get the plot rolling, though, I know what you're saying:   
What plot?!" ATC recovered from his recent smite, no thanks to JSW, and asked   
his tactical officer, "When are we?"  
  
"We are in circa 20th Century, sir. Probably a little after the Senshi   
revived to fight off Metallia. Exactly when I'm not sure. I'm doing more   
scans," the officer replied, still typing at his control console.  
  
"Good. JSW, prepare the Jupiter Mirage for departure," ATC commanded,   
heading for the docking bay, "Meet me at Docking Bay 3."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute!! Why are we using MY Jupiter Mirage?" JSW   
demanded, giving the Admiral a glare.  
  
"One," ATC said, "is that your personal fighter is much better than any of   
my mechas to pull off any covert operations."  
  
JSW replied, "Well, you got me there. That's the way I designed the   
thing."  
  
"And two," ATC continued, "is if anything happens, it'll be YOUR ship, not   
mine, that gets totaled."  
  
JSW nodded for a bit, wondering why a sweatdrop was hovering above his   
head. Then he realized what ATC said about anything happening to HIS Jupiter   
Mirage. "WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE!!" JSW practically yelled, leaping out of his   
command chair.  
  
"There is no way in hell my Jupiter Mirage will get totaled down on Earth   
on some crazy mission THAT YOU GOT US INTO, BY THE WAY!" JSW complained. He   
basically went on and on saying how his stuff always gets wiped away in a blink   
of an eye.  
  
"JSW," ATC said.  
  
"And then BOOM!"  
  
"JSW," ATC said again.  
  
"Then, it's gone!!"  
  
JSW," ATC calmly, but annoyed, said.  
  
"And did I mention I hate BOOM!?"  
  
"JSW, SHUT UP!!" The Admiral exploded. Quite literally, too, since there   
seemed to be splatters of ATC insides all over the Galaxius' bridge. ATC, in a   
quick recovery, including, surprisingly enough, his trench coat, stood before a   
grinning Pyromaniac. Next thing we notice is Pyro orbiting Pluto, and I don't   
mean the Senshi Pluto, either.  
  
"I... hate... boom..." a frightened JSW stammered, getting out of hiding   
from   
behind his command chair.  
  
"I don't like getting blown up to pieces, too," ATC coughed. "Anyway,   
nothing will happen to the Jupiter Mirage."  
  
"And how do you know this," a skeptic JSW asked.  
  
Looking over a display to fix a trivial thing, ATC responded, "Because   
you'll have the thing cloaked while we're there."  
  
Sighing, JSW agreed to it. Within a few minutes, Pyro, Clawz, ATC, and   
JSW were in the cockpit of the Jupiter Mirage, taking off to Earth. With the   
fighter cloaked, JSW piloted the machine down through the atmosphere, releasing   
a few blank torpedoes to represent a meteor exploding entering Earth's   
atmosphere to fool the 21st Century technology. With a soft thud, the Jupiter   
Mirage made contact on Earth.  
  
"CRASH!!!!"  
  
ATC: That was soft?   
  
JSW: @_@ The Authors are tormenting us again.  
  
ATC stepped out of the smoking craft, stuck his hands in his pockets, and   
scanned the terrain.  
JSW tumbled his way out a second later.  
"Well, it looks like we're just outside Tokyo." ATC said.  
JSW looked at ATC skeptically. "And you know this HOW?"  
ATC continued staring strait ahead until JSW finally looked forward, right at a   
freeway no more than sixty feet away. And right there was a sign that   
translated into... "Tokyo, 4 Kilometers."  
"How'd you read that?" JSW asked.  
ATC slowly turned his head to look at JSW. "These sunglasses do more than make   
me look cool. Oh, hide your Gunblade in a pan dimension, Weapons on civilians   
are forbidden in Tokyo."  
JSW shook his head and they left the Jupiter Mirage cloaked where it sat on   
their way to Tokyo...  
  
...One hole in the plot later and they were walking down the streets in the   
shopping sector of the Jyuban district. ATC led the way with his ever useful   
potential menace and deadpan scowl. (Kind of like a relaxed scowl) People   
stepped out of their way as they passed, not wanting to find out what could   
happen if they got in the way of the leader.  
"So where are we going anyway?" JSW asked. As if to answer his question   
ATC walked through the opening doors of the Crown Game Center. "Oh..."  
ATC & company filed their way to a booth in the back and sat down.   
Moments later none other than Motoki walked up to see if they wanted anything.   
ATC beat everyone to the punch.  
"Coffee, cold, preferably a batch from yesterday, black, no sugar, in a   
to go cup... that is all."  
Motoki blinked and left to fulfill the peculiar order.  
  
"You're actually gonna drink that stuff?" JSW asked, aghast.  
"Of course not, I hate coffee." ATC replied. "I just figured we needed   
something that could sober Bob up if we needed his help." ATC motioned at Bob,   
who was staring off into space like he was meditating. JSW stared at Bob.   
"Is that what Bob is like when he's drunk?"  
"Yep. In that state he can't even formulate a coherent thought even near   
resembling speech. I got him drunk before we left."   
"Is he CAPABLE of coherent thoughts?!" JSW asked.  
"Certainly, albeit rather strange ones... but that's Bob for ya." ATC   
replied.  
Motoki returned with the coffee... denied making them pay as the strange   
order could not be legally charged, and then he left them to their own devices...   
what am I saying?!!?!? It's not safe leaving them to their own devices... all   
of Tokyo could be in danger! Not that I care...  
  
ATC: Oh man... I hope no governments are reading this.  
  
JSW: What do you mean? I'd love to see the Japanese Secret service or whatever   
dark society make that Author... "disappear."  
  
ATC: Baka, you're talking within Author earshot again.   
  
JSW: They don't scare me...  
  
Without warning, a piece of ceiling tile smashed down on JSWs head,   
reminding him that, even though the smite buttons are down for repairs... he   
never bothered to disable the random painful events system.  
  
JSW: [Itai...] X_x Damn, I knew they'd find a way to get me.  
  
What do you mean? We did nothing... a piece of ceiling tile just happened   
to land on you.  
  
JSW: I'm sure...  
  
ATC: SHHHH!!! We're in public, we don't need the Author's omnivoice.  
  
ATC has a point, so back with the story...   
  
ATC stared around the cafe/arcade center with a calm, if not rather bored,   
look. JSW, too bored with sitting to take anymore, wandered into the arcade   
section and started up on the UFO doll catcher machine... Very quickly he set   
his sights on a small Gecko in a plastic container, he'd love to put it next to   
his answering machine.  
  
"Hi Usagi!"   
  
ATC whipped his head around, his sunglasses flashed in the light as he   
stared at five girls entering the Crown center. He quickly took a mental   
inventory, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Rei. After they all exchanged greetings   
with Motoki, they moved to a back corner booth and ordered some food. It was   
served quickly and Usagi whoofed it down as was par for the course. Not   
bothering to stay stuck in the bunker, it's subsequent sandy nature tending to   
bog one down, ATC glanced around, JSW had a container in one of his pockets and   
was now in to a Sailor-V game. ATC made a mental note for JSW's Christmas   
present, but he knew some modifications he'd have to make to replace Sailor-V   
with Sailor Jupiter... Should be simple sprite and attack animation switches...   
ATC finally returned to the course to find the weather getting dank. JSW was   
furiously hammering at the controls, but that wasn't what caught ATC's   
attention, more like the crowd of people including Usagi and Minako staring over   
his shoulder.  
  
"WHOA! Ami-chan! He's past your high score."  
  
The interruption proved fatal for Sailor-V as four monsters got the jump.   
"AAARRRGH!!!" JSW grouched as the 'GAME OVER' screen taunted his futile   
attempts to win. He stormed back over to ATC as the crowd dispersed.  
  
"That's the first time someone's even come close to your score in quite   
awhile Ami." Minako stated as she walked past ATC and JSW towards the girls.   
"And to boot, he beat it."  
  
JSW was simply fuming that he got beat and had yet to notice the source of   
the voices around him. ATC shot a glance out of the corner of his eye, Luna was   
watching them with a perplexed look, obviously she sensed them. Luckily his   
sunglasses hid the glance. ATC picked up Clawz and lifted him close to his face   
mimicking an affectionate petting.  
"Clawz." ATC barely whispered. "We need a diversion before Luna rats us   
out."  
"What kind?"  
"Irresistible diversion."  
"You know I hate those."  
"How many people have attack cats?"  
"I'm going..."  
  
"There ya go." ATC said loudly setting Clawz on the floor... who   
immediately bounded around the room in an indirect pattern that led him to the   
Senshi, Luna shifted her attention to the two dark clothed people to see another   
cat obtaining affection from the Senshi. Intelligent or not, cats will be cats,   
and Luna got jealous very quickly. ATC made his move.  
  
"JSW, we gotta move now." ATC thunked JSW on the head to emphasize his   
point.  
"Why so soon?" JSW asked lifting his downcast head off the table.  
"We're in a hotzone, and we can't hide from Luna for very long."  
"Hotzone? Why is Luna here?"  
"Take a guess." ATC replied.  
"The Sailor Senshi are he-" ATC quickly smacked his hand onto JSW's mouth.  
"Not heroes baka, just legends spread around here." ATC said loudly,   
enough to convince people, including the Senshi, and for the moment Luna, that   
they were having an argument that was heating up. ATC raised an eyebrow and JSW   
quickly raised his in response.   
"I'm telling you, there's been plenty of sightings not to count it out."   
JSW said, getting into the part quickly.  
"I'll bet you they're nothing but rumors and someone's idea of a joke."   
ATC said, getting up and leading towards the main door. All attention had   
shifted to them.  
"There's tangible sightings from people all over town! Including some   
people caught in the monster attacks." JSW countered as they exited the door,   
Clawz, ever quick, right behind.  
  
The doors shut behind them and ATC broke from the slow ramble he was in to   
a quick walk out of sight of the arcade. JSW hurried to keep up.   
"HOLY SHIT that was close." JSW said when they were clear.  
"It's good you didn't ultima the game system when you lost, we'd be up to   
our armpits in senshi." ATC said. "By the way, what'd you get in the crane game?"  
  
JSW grinned and fished the Gecko container out of his pocket, ATC went   
totally deadpan.  
"It's a gecko." ATC said matter-of-factly.  
JSW shook his head and opened the jar... and yelped when the supposed   
stuffed animal snapped at him with quite useless jaws.  
"About time I got out of that confinement." It said landing on the ground.   
ATC quirked an eyebrow.  
"We meet again Mr. Bond." ATC said.  
"You too eh?" The Gecko said. "Someone's always making fun of my voice."  
"You BIT ME!" JSW growled, and he whipped out his Gunblade about to reduce   
this lizard to a very small suitcase. A glint of gold steel and ATC's sword   
was at JSW's throat.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" ATC said. "We don't get talking geckos   
out of the blue."  
"The Authors sent me." The gecko said, eyeing the deadly blades revealed by   
ATC and JSW. "Name's Gecko, Rex T. Gecko. Anime Mascot."  
"I've got a Mascot." ATC said.   
"I'm not for you, I'm for your restraint deprived friend here..." JSW   
snatched up Rex as he finished the statement.  
"Cool! I get my own mascot!" JSW said grinning his head off.  
"What reason?" ATC asked.  
"He needs someone to balance out the intelligence of his side of the fic."   
Rex said.  
"HAI! I need-WHA?!" JSW shouted.  
ATC cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure that's possible?"  
"I graduated from the Harvard University for Anime Mascots with a PHD in   
In Anistrophysics and plot engineering." If that doesn't do it, nothing will."   
Rex finished.  
  
JSW pouted at the two. "You guys are mean."  
"And here I thought you were used to it." ATC said.  
JSW simply sulked.  
ATC looked around, they'd spent a long time hanging about the alley they   
were in."We'd better go." He stated.  
  
"I think not." A voice said.  
Suddenly, what appeared to be a purple boomerang came hurtling at them at   
high speed, ATC deflected it deftly and made his own remark.  
"The villain finally decides to make a showing. You suck at sneaking up on   
people Kunzite, you've been there for the past two minutes."  
  
Said villain in question teleported from his balcony vantage point down to   
street level where ATC was standing.  
"Quite observant." He said. "But I'm a busy general. I'll make this   
simple, work for the Dark Kingdom, or I'll just kill you now."  
  
"No thanks I'm already at the Rank of Fleet Admiral." ATC said. "I don't   
feel like getting busted back to petty minion. Plus I outrank you."  
"And I'm already a captain of a cool ship." JSW said. "So just attack   
us... if you're not scared." JSW just couldn't resist the taunt.  
  
"You DARE to mock the Dark Kingdom?" Kunzite glared at JSW, and reformed   
his boomerang like objects. Behind him a girl on a bike passed the alley on a   
bicycle ringing a little bell. ATC drew his sword into en-guard position   
causing it to glint with the afternoon sunlight. Kunzite became very pail and   
stared forward at them letting his weapons fizzle out.  
  
"Don't tell me your scared already!" JSW said. "We haven't even warmed up   
yet!"  
Kunzite simply grew more pail if that was possible. ATC felt something   
on his shoulder, decided Kunzite wouldn't attack yet, and turned around... then   
looked up... wiping his shoulder off as he did so...  
  
"I guess this would scare even a villain." ATC said.  
Kunzite finally remembered something and teleported away.  
"HA!!! WE WIN YOU COWARD!" JSW shouted at the empty air. ATC tapped him   
on the shoulder. Still laughing, he turned around to ATC, and froze.  
"You know," ATC said. "We have a rather interesting dilemma on our   
hands."  
An earsplitting roar shook the city of Tokyo.  
  
  
At this point we can have an authorial interlude: Not that I care, but not all   
things are what they seem, keep that in mind.  
ATC: I have a great distaste for surprises.  
JSW: I HATE SURPRISES!!! AND I HATE ROARS!!! AND BOOM!!! I HATE BOOM!!!  
ATC: Baka...  
Back to the fic!  
  
  
  
"You think the rest of Tokyo heard that?" ATC asked.  
"Unless they sleep like Usagi in the mornings... Yes." JSW replied.  
"Right then." ATC said. "I suppose the 'T' in Rex T. Gecko stood for   
Tyrannosaur."  
"Wh-What makes you think that?" JSW said as he slowly backed away from   
the Ten tons or more of flesh devouring reptile.  
"It's still wearing his Cufflinks on its wrist." ATC said. "Had he been   
eaten, the lizard wouldn't be wearing them on the wrist, but on the teeth. Not   
to mention the Authors wouldn't get rid of an original character so quickly and   
quietly."  
"So what do we do now?" JSW asked?  
"Make for the park." ATC said. "Most fights happen there."  
ATC and JSW bolted... the T-Rex spotted them and was on their heels as   
they raced for the park.  
  
  
JSW brushed the T-Rex off his heels as he and ATC zoomed past several   
running citizens. JSW screamed like a girl as he turned SD and shot past the   
running ATC as ATC wondered how on Earth JSW can shoot past him without a gun.   
Suddenly, Rex chomped on JSWs head, swallowing him. But, luckily for JSW, ATC   
received the pain of being eaten. Naturally, ATC freaked because feeling being   
eaten and not being eaten are two different feelings.  
  
ATC: O.O;;; You know, that's a funny feeling...  
  
JSW: *muffled by Rex's mouth* Mff'd mfay!! Mt mfincks imf mere!!  
  
DUB-TITLES: Eeww!! It stinks in here!  
  
JSW: o.O;;; Mfat's mot mhat M-y said!  
  
SUB-TITLES: That's not what I said!  
  
  
A bicycle rolled by, ringing its tiny bell bringing Rex back to his gecko   
form once more. JSW fell from the sky and landed on top of ATC as Rex looked at the two.  
  
"Well, that ruckus sure got the attention of the Sailor Senshi, don'tcha   
think?" ATC asked as he tried to get up. Unfortunately, JSW was still on top   
of ATC.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say. Especially since I just got eaten!!!" JSW said as he got   
more comfortable on top of ATC.  
  
Rex looked at JSW and ATC confusingly again and asked, "What just   
happened? I remember a ding and then I'm suddenly in the park."  
  
An irate JSW replied, "You ate me, that's what. Why the hell do I have to   
have a mascot who eats me for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and on some occasions,   
desert?"  
  
ATC answered, "I may know why..."  
  
JSW: *looking down at ATC* I'm on top for once! ^.^  
  
ATC: We need to get outta the park... This is starting to be an awkward place   
to   
be... And I DON'T mean JSW sitting on top of me, too!  
  
JSW: o.O;;; Nani? What's wrong with me sitting on top of you? I think it's   
kinda cute! ^.^  
  
ATC: *nasty eyebrow twitch*  
  
Getting out of rapid dialogue mode...  
  
JSW: Finally. I'm getting dizzy!  
  
Suddenly, JSW is smitten by a grand piano for no apparent reason!  
  
ATC: x.X;;; Did you forget something??  
  
Sorry... forgot ^.^  
  
AHEM!! BACK TO THE FIC!!! ATC unceremoniously tossed JSW off of him as he got   
up. Naturally, JSW landed on his mind. But because of this damn technical   
difficulties, (WHICH I AM TRYING TO FIX, BY THE WAY! I swear... I don't know   
how this Avatar did it, but he did it good!) JSW didn't feel the pain. JSW looked   
at ATC and asked, "Why aren't you hurt by it? It's a smite!"  
  
ATC, ignoring the pain, answered "I've had far worse than just getting a   
bump on my head."  
  
JSW promptly facevaulted as tears started to swell up in his eyes.   
"*sniffle* That was supposed to hurt you...   
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AA......"  
  
Several pages later, JSW -finally- took a deep breath as a comet landed on   
JSW before he had a chance to start crying again.   
"I have a very high pain tolerance level, so it doesn't bother me anymore...   
Although having a comet land on top of   
you is no fun either."  
  
A charred li'l JSW got up from the smite as he dusted the ash from his   
clothing. "I just had this trenchcoat dry-cleaned, anyway! What do you   
propose happened to Rex?" JSW asked a sizzling ATC.  
  
After one side of ATC was done, he flipped to get his other side fully   
cooked. He answered, "I think that whenever Rex hears a bell, he turns   
Tyrannosaurus Rex on us." At this point ATC was well done and ready to be   
served. Although I like to have my ATCs medium-well, thank you very much!  
  
JSW thought this over and put two and two together. Which, in his mind,   
came to ... 6,876,258.9852?!? How the hell he came to that, I don't know!  
  
JSW: Well, if you take into account the rotation of the earth, the number of   
people on the planet, the fact that this fic is already taking over ten pages to   
complete anyway, it comes to 5,745,975.665... Ano... That's not what came up   
with   
earlier...  
  
BACK TO THE FIC! He thought over Rex his mascot and suddenly went SD.   
"KYA!! AND HE'S MY MASCOT?!" The irate SD JSW complained.  
  
"And, whenever Rex turns T-Rex, he goes after you, JSW," ATC finished,   
ignoring JSWs rambling.  
  
"I think I need a new mascot," JSW said, looking around for a new mascot.   
Clawz just happened to be the closest thing to a Mascot JSW could find, despite   
the fact that millions of other mascots were running lose. "How about a cat?"   
JSW asked. Of course, he was ignored.  
  
Well, considering that Rex was the only mascot within our budget...  
  
JSW: Wait a second... I thought we got rid of all the people we owed money to?  
  
ATC: One cannot really get rid of the IRS...  
  
JSW: IRS?! The hell do we owe the IRS for? We're in Japan!  
  
ATC: This fic is made in the United States spawned over 2 States. The IRS are   
simply trying to get their money's worth.  
  
JSW: How much do we owe the IRS?  
  
Jupiter Star Warrior: About six million bucks.  
  
Admiral Tigerclaw: Nope. More.  
  
Jupiter Star Warrior: More? When I did it, it was six million!  
  
Admiral Tigerclaw: You forgot to add in the other characters' earnings.  
  
Jupiter Star Warrior: Oh, yes I see. How much?  
  
Suddenly, the entire number owed to the IRS flies through the fic,   
smacking JSW on the head. "Ano... That's a lot of zeroes..." JSW said.   
ATC simply looked at JSW.  
  
"Well, did you get everything fixed yet, Author Jupiter Star Warrior?" ATC   
asked. Answer to that is no. I just got it to where ATC doesn't feel the   
smites. Now I'll need to fix it where JSW gets the full smite, pain and all.  
  
Admiral Tigerclaw: Well, we did have an unlimited budget, but after irradiating   
the lunar real estate, the government fined us.  
  
ATC: So, we blame it all on Pyro...  
  
JSW: And take it out of his paycheck.  
  
ATC: I think he gets Pyromaniac's Insurance.  
  
[PLUG] Pyromaniac's Insurance! Whenever you feel like blowing shit up, just call   
us and we'll insure you! Actual damage loss is not covered. [/PLUG]  
  
JSW: Just how much is that pyromaniac gets, anyway?  
  
"Speaking of Pyro," ATC asked, getting them out of rapid dialogue mode,   
"didn't we leave him to watch the shuttle?"  
  
JSWs face turned ghost-white as a small rumble shook the earth. JSW   
naturally freaked.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eyeing the distant smoke cloud that mushroomed to the sky, ATC proclaimed,   
"Aaaaaaaaand we're trapped here."  
  
"Hold it right there!" a voice commanded, bringing ATC about-face.  
Speaking of trapped...  
"We've delayed too long. Crap," ATC said, looking up. Meanwhile, JSW was   
still ranting... As usual.  
  
JSW: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PYRO-MANIAC WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! HE OWES ME   
SIX BILLION DOLLARS FOR THAT SHIP!  
  
ATC: JSW...  
  
JSW: HOW DARE HE DESTROY MY SHIP!  
  
ATC: JS douuuuble-uuuuu......!  
  
JSW: MINE!!  
  
ATC: We have more problems than your ship, JSW.  
  
JSW: HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! *turning to ATC* WHAT?!  
  
Finally getting out of rapid dialogue, ATC pointed to where he was looking.  
JSW looked in that general direction and raised an eyebrow. "Shit. Not   
again. It's the Senshi!"  
  
The Senshi just glared at the duo. "I'm having a REAL bad day here," JSW   
said to the Senshi. "So, could we just go on our merrily way?"  
  
Sailor Moon was the first to speak... Naturally. I don't know what it is   
about these damn speeches of hers, but dammit! They get longer and more tedious with   
every episode!  
  
"I am Sailor Moon," she started. Meanwhile, JSW was busy offering ATC a cup of   
tea.  
  
"Tea?" JSW asked.  
  
"Oh, yes please," ATC accepted, taking the cup of tea offered to him. He   
gulped it down, spit the contents out, then tossed the cup over his shoulder.   
"Too much lemon," he explained. JSW gave ATC another cup of tea.  
  
"Here, try this," JSW said. ATC accepted and tossed the cup again after   
tasting it.  
  
"And on behalf of the moon, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" The Senshi finished.   
JSWs eyes suddenly turned into saucers.  
  
"Time to go," JSW stated, tossing the saucers to the side.  
  
"Too much... SALT?!" ATC asked, unaware that the Senshi were now ready to   
attack.  
  
"NOW!" JSW said as the Sailor Senshi primed their primary weapons.  
  
"Right, then," ATC responded, slowly getting up and bolted with a, well, a   
Bolt spell! Which caused a bolt of lightning to burst from the sky and make a   
deafening "CRRRACK-BOOOOOM!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile... Wait a minute! Didn't I just went over this?! Why does   
while have to be so damned mean anyway? I swear... We need a new word like   
"nicewhile".  
  
ATC: -_-;;; I wonder if the Authors can stay on the plot for more than five   
seconds...  
  
Jupiter Star Warrior: ??? There is a plot?? Where??  
  
JSW: ON WITH THE FIC, PLEASE!!!  
  
Anyway, JSW was already running toward his ship, hoping to salvage what   
was left of it and kill Pyro. He turned SD and ran as fast as his SD legs could   
carry him. Which was fast. Meanwhile, "Cleanin' Up the Town" played on ATCs   
biological stereo, shaking the earth with a clean beat.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" JSW screamed. "I DUN WANNA BE MOONDUST!!!"  
  
"JSW, this way!" ATC yelled at JSW.  
  
Jupiter Star Warrior: Since when does ATC use Final Fantasy 7 spells?  
  
"Huh?" JSW asked, running into a tree. Getting up, JSW complained,   
"Iiiitaiii... That was a smite, wasn't it?  
  
Jupiter Star Warrior: No. It was there. I just forgot to tell you.  
  
JSW got up and looked for ATC. The song ended as JSW looked around.   
"ATC, where are you?"  
  
ATC answered quite annoyed, "I'm right here, baka!"  
  
"Right," JSW said, going towards ATCs voice. Surprisingly, JSW made it   
with no problems. Well, if you count tripping and falling problems, fine. Rex   
was with ATC as they sweatdropped at JSWs foolishness.  
  
"It's about time you get here, JSW," Rex said, leaping on JSWs head and   
perching. "I was worried when my bed would arrive."  
  
"Bed?!" JSW asked, batting away a sweatdrop. "Don't tell me you're using   
my head as a bed..."  
  
Rex looked down at JSW and smiled. "Where else would I sleep? Besides,   
your hair is nice and soft..."  
  
"That's because I wash it everyday. You are ruining my hair, you know..."   
JSW complained. ATC tapped JSW on the shoulder. "Can we please get this plot   
going?"  
  
JSW, Jupiter Star Warrior, Admiral Tigerclaw, and REX: There's a plot?  
  
ATC just sweatdropped and looked around him. He noticed that the Senshi   
were not following them. "Alright, we need to get the plot rolling," ATC said.  
Before he was interrupted... again... ATC said "Let's get going."  
  
"Where?" JSW asked, looking confused. He would have scratched his head,   
but there was a certain mascot on his head, instead, he scratched Rex's back.   
JSW was rewarded with a very painful bite on his finger. ATC was already   
several yards in front of JSW, so ATC didn't hear JSW scream in pain until JSW   
caught up to ATC.  
  
ATC looked around when he heard JSWs scream. "I guess the authors finally   
fixed your Smite button, JSW?" ATC asked.  
  
In pain, JSW whimpered a reply: "It's...not...a...smite!!"  
  
Finally, Rex let go of JSWs finger. It was twisted in weird ways that   
would leave the Authors bankrupt if we tried to explain it.  
  
JSW: Don't tell me we're that poor.  
  
ATC: A four-year-old did Pyro's explosion. Of course we're that poor!  
  
JSW: o.O;;; M-masaka!!  
  
Anyway, JSW fixed his finger to the right normality of what a finger is   
supposed to look like. Again, he was falling behind of ATCs stride. He quickly   
caught up to ATC. "So, where are we going?" JSW asked.  
  
The Senshi had disappeared, apparently they managed to lose them for the time being.  
  
"Well, since we're here, we might as well do some sight-seeing. It's been   
awhile since I've been to Tokyo and you've never been here before. I figure   
you'd like to see it...  
  
JSWs eyes were swelling with tears. He immediately leapt into ATCs arms.   
"You love me! You really love me!!"  
  
ATC: -_-;;; Baka! *unceremoniously drops JSW onto the ground, stepping over   
JSW as he continued his walk*  
  
JSW got up and caught up with ATC... again. At this point, this Author, in   
the middle of fixing the Smite Buttons and trying to keep this story going,   
wondered if JSW will ever stay in stride with ATC. But, of course, JSW is an   
idiot and we'll get him smitten sometime soon. Don't worry, folks. I'm working   
on it diligently and quickly. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have   
caused anyone.  
  
JSW: The Author is swaying... Again.  
  
I FINALLY GOT JSWS SMITE BUTTON FIXED!!! YEAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA   
HA!!  
  
JSW: Oh, shit!!  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a grand piano fell on top of JSWs head for no   
apparent reason except to SMITE JSW!! Needless to say, this hurt JSWs pride... A   
lot!  
  
From underneath the grand piano, JSW cried out in pain, frustration, and   
whatnot, but since ATC was already a few yards away, ATC didn't notice JSWs pain   
and suffering. Not that he cared. ATC was just glad that Jupiter Star Warrior   
got the damn smite techniques fixed. And they were already half-way through the   
fic.  
  
Needless to say, JSW started to complain. "Wha...? How...? When...?" was all   
JSW could come up with, considering his pea-sized brain.  
  
Jupiter Star Warrior: Duh! You think I'm dumb? Of course I'm going to find a   
way to smite you!  
  
JSW: ^.^ Yes!  
  
JSW got smitten... again... This time, by a kitchen range. Well, anyway, to   
get the plot rolling... Although a plot is questionable at this time, JSW and ATC   
turned a corner and were in familiar territory. JSW, of course, didn't notice   
this as he never notices plot holes or anything like that. He just assumes it's   
part of the way it is, though more study is needed before we can say how JSW   
thinks.  
  
"Interesting," ATC said, looking around. "I wonder how we got here?"  
  
JSW was still walking when ATC stopped, so he bumped into ATC. A muffled   
voice rose to ATCs ears. "You know," the muffled voice of JSW stated, it's not   
easy being an avatar."  
  
"Will you get off of me?" the annoyed ATC asked, stepping a couple of feet   
ahead. At least he got JSW to stop walking.  
  
Finally, JSW took a look around his surroundings. He noticed something   
peculiar about this place... Something familiar...  
  
"We're at the Hikawa Shrine," ATC stated.  
  
"How do you know?" JSW asked. "Is it your 'knowledge' of Anime in   
general, or is it a Kickass thing?"  
  
"Because the sign said so," ATC answered, pointing at a sign that said   
"Hikawa Shrine" in Kanji, the sign cast a nice evening shadow right down on the two.  
"Oh..." JSW said, "Your sunglasses again." And followed ATC up the huge flight  
of steps leading to the shrine.  
"So what's so noticeable about the Hikawa shrine?" JSW said as he caught up with ATC.  
"Are they known for good food or something?"  
"It's owned by the Hinos." ATC said. "I thought you knew that."  
"Oh." JSW replied.  
"AHHHHH, I see we're more well known than I thought." The voice reminded   
JSW frighteningly of someone who swallowed one too many rusty nails. He looked   
around for the source, and he didn't see anyone. Of course, being upwards of six   
feet tall, JSW was hardly noticing the small man standing right in front of him.   
JSW looked at ATC, who was looking down at something.  
"DOWN HERE!"  
"Huh?" JSW mumbled, looking down.  
Grandpa Hino himself looked back up at him, and waved.  
"Hi there!"  
JSW looked back up to ATC, then back down at the man who barely came up to   
his waist, then back at ATC.  
"I thought they were just exaggerating how short he was on TV." JSW said,   
and got a sharp poke in the stomach by Grandpa for his remark.  
"Who you calling SHORT!?"  
"Whoa there." ATC soothed. "JSW here has a bit of a point. You are rather   
vertically challenged, though I'm sure there's a good reason."  
Grandpa Hino stopped prodding JSW with a broom and turned to ATC.  
"Yeah, I guess your right, COFFEE, don't ever start drinking the stuff."  
"Can't stand it myself." ATC replied.  
"So." Grandpa Hino switched gears so fast it almost blew out the Fic's   
transmission. "Are you two here to help with the up keeping of the shrine?"  
"GRANDPA!"  
"Ah rats."  
ATC rotated on his heal to see Rei walking up to the group. JSW kept a   
poker face on.  
"Just what kind of work are you trying to make these two- ...gentlemen do?"   
Rei's voice almost gave away her recognition of ATC and JSW. ATC quickly played   
like he was none the wiser to who she was.  
"Oh it's nothing, he just asked us if we were here to help clean the shrine.   
We weren't planning on it, just heard this was a nice place to visit, but   
since this is such a nice guy, we both agreed we'd love to help."  
"We did?" JSW asked.  
"Why of course we did." ATC said, handing JSW a broom.   
Then he glared hard. "Get sweeping."  
Grandpa Hino smiled at the two as they walked over to some leaves and   
started sweeping.   
"Such nice men to help out around here."  
Rei watched the two with a look of confusion on her face.   
Those two, were talking about the Senshi back in the Arcade, and then they   
found those same two in the park with a huge monster that just disappeared,  
and then the one with the sunglasses hurled a lightning bolt right out of   
nowhere and they both got away. Now they were right here.   
So far it didn't look like they recognized her, which was good.   
She turned and started sweeping again but watched the two out of the corner   
of her eye. The tall one with the scar was sweeping haphazardly all   
the dust right into the path the one with sunglasses had finished   
sweeping, who suddenly reached into his coat and pulled a hammer?  
...out and whammed his taller friend on the head.  
"Itai!"  
Rei barely concealed her surprise. But she couldn't transform,   
not here.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" JSW whined rubbing his head.  
"Because you can't sweep worth CRAP." ATC frowned. "Look at this,  
your sweeping all that dust right back at me."   
JSW seemed to go into total confusion...  
  
A-Tigerclaw: Impossible, he's always in total confusion.  
JSW: b-bbb---b--b-but...  
A-JSW: Shutup, or we'll smite you right in front of Sailor Mars there.  
JSW: H-Hai.  
  
"What about Mars over there." JSW mumbled. "You saw, she recognized us."  
ATC whapped JSW with his broom. "Yes, but she doesn't realize   
that we know who she is. She can't transform if she thinks we don't know.   
She thinks she'll reveal her secret." ATC switched hands and rapidly  
swept up a small section into a pile. "We can't fight and run   
ALL day, with the Jupiter Mirage trashed, we have to find a place to stay.  
And we seem to have lost Pyro, Bob, and Rex... Where could they be?   
  
Where indeed...  
  
  
Back in the Crown Arcade we find Bob in the kitchen with hot  
mitts and his sword chopping vegetables.  
Motoki walked in with a list in his hand.  
"Okay, we need six number twos, five number sevens, two number   
ones, and twelve number tens. Got all that?"   
"HAI!!!!!!!" Bob shouted, and started chopping vegetables again.  
Motoki walked back out, or would have had Makoto not   
been standing there.  
"New chef?" She asked.  
"He was just sitting at the table, then suddenly went   
into the kitchen and started cooking, when I tried to stop him,   
he pulled out that gigantic sword from NOWHERE and started chopping vegetables."  
"CHOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!" And Bob slammed his blade onto   
the cutting-board, and through it, and through the counter,   
and into the floor, and through the floor into the foundation.  
"Oops, remember not to say that with him in earshot." Motoki said.   
"Other than massive damage to the counter, he's increased the speed   
of our orders ten fold. He cooks as good as you too."  
"Really?" Makoto asked. She looked over Motoki's shoulder and   
sweatdropped as Bob suddenly shot across the kitchen in mid chop, pulled   
something out of an oven, shot over to make a few drinks,   
and shot back to catch his sword on mid bounce.  
"I see why..."  
  
Back at the shrine...  
  
"You never said he could cook." JSW said.  
ATC blinked. "I never knew he could cook." ATC looked at the   
pile of leaves and spoke much louder. "This is too slow."   
Then stuck out his hand and nuked the pile with a weak plasma blast.   
It created a small boom which caused JSW to jump back several feet.  
"I HATE BOOM!"  
Rei had totally stopped sweeping by now. 'Doesn't he care  
about staying hidden?' she thought. She started backing towards the shrine.  
"JSW, cast us a good whirlwind spell, maybe we can   
clean this place up all the faster."   
Now Rei knew the name of the big guy. Who was the bossy guy?  
"Are you sure ATC?"  
'What kind of name was ATC?' Rei stopped slinking away,  
her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
ATC turned around and looked straight at Rei. "You might   
want to get back, whirlwind is rather windy, no pun intended."  
Rei nodded her head and scooted away from the two, a   
moment later JSW cast whirlwind... nothing happened.  
"DAMN!" JSW swore. "I still don't quite know that one."  
"BAKA!" ATC admonished. "I told you to work on that one."  
Rei reached for her henshin stick, maybe she could transform   
while they weren't paying attention.  
"HEY GUYS!"  
Rei jumped about a foot in the air.   
"Yo, Pyro!" ATC said. "How'd you manage to nuke the Jupiter Mirage?"  
"Oh!" Pyro remembered. and walked past Rei, who was pale from  
someone actually sneaking up like that. "There was a bird sitting on it,  
I figured it was going to make a mess all over JSW's nice finish...  
so I chucked a GBU at it."  
ATC raised an eyebrow and leaned in on the broom he was holding.   
"A laser guided, one thousand pound, smart bomb? A bit overkill for   
a bird don't you think?"   
"I'LL KILL HIM!!!!" JSW shouted and charged Pryo, preparing   
to use a limit break. Pyro ran the other way and a chase   
across the shrine ensued.  
"Oy vey..." ATC grumbled. He looked over at Rei.   
"And I have to put up with these guys ALL THE TIME."   
"I'm sure." Rei sweatdropped. Suddenly them being a Dark Kingdom  
plot was looking allot less likely. "What's a GBU?""Guided Bomb Unit."   
ATC replied walking over. "Generally, it's used on the United States Air  
Force's F-117 Stealth Fighter as a weapon for taking out buildings.   
Don't ask me how Pyro managed to 'chuck' one at a bird. They tend to   
weigh more than your average person should be able to lift."   
"NOW I'M PISSED!!!!" JSW shouted as he ran by chasing Pyro again,  
Pyro dropped a small land mine on the ground which blew JSW across the shrine.  
"That had to hurt." ATC said.  
"I HATE BOOM!!!" Came JSW's reply shout. And he  
quickly reengaged pursuit of Pyro.  
"Maybe if I hit him with a BOLT spell..." ATC muttered next   
to Rei, who recognized the spell name. "NAAAAAH." His thoughts   
were suddenly interrupted however as his highly advanced  
sunglasses beeped upon detecting an energy surge not too far away.  
He turned to look.  
"Something's up." He said, a scream of someone being attacked  
punctuated his statement. JSW and Pyro halted and also looked   
in the direction of the scream.  
"What was that?!" JSW asked.  
ATC squinted, though no one could see. "Youma attack,  
class three youma, 2200 yards, two senshi have transformed and are  
enrout, one is transforming, and one is opening a hailing frequency   
to the Mars communicator."  
As if on cue, the communicator in Rei's robe pocket started  
quietly beeping. ATC ignored it.  
"One dark kingdom general is floating up above the attack zone,  
no doubt building up energy for a surprise attack."  
"ATC, how are you knowing this?" JSW asked.   
"Like I've been saying." ATC said. "My sunglasses aren't any  
normal sunglasses. Come on, I don't want to miss this." ATC took off  
with boosted speed towards the fight and leapt right up to the top of a building.  
"HEY!!!!" JSW shouted. "Wait for me man!"  
  
Rei watched JSW followed by Pyro, bound after ATC in a   
futile attempt to keep up with him. Only the repetitive beeping  
of her communicator managed to snap her out of it and remind her  
she needed to transform.  
  
  
  
"You know!" JSW panted, finally catching up with ATC.   
"We're going to need a way to make the initial distraction so   
the youma will stop pestering its latest victim."  
"You state the obvious once again JSW." ATC replied as he leapt  
the gap between rooftops. "The Author downloaded FF8's The Extreme  
after hearing it from your Author. Needless to say he liked it.   
So when we get there my Disorder will start 'The Extreme.'"  
"Why that?" JSW asked as they leapt another gap. "Your average  
youma wouldn't be an extreme battle."  
"Because the Authors said so, and frankly, I'm not in the mood  
to argue with the Authors." ATC replied. "We're here."  
JSW stopped, nearly catapulting himself off the building into open   
air had ATC not caught the sleeve of his coat.  
"We'll let the Senshi go first. Then we'll take em' by storm."  
"What? We're already here, we can smash that youma like an afterthought."  
"Just follow my lead, the Authors will be content if you do."  
"Fine..."  
JSW sighed and followed ATC's gaze over to where a youma was   
holding its victim by the throat, simply grinning a sinister youma grin.  
JSW's gaze traveled up, to where Kunzite was hidden in the   
shadows holding a pink sphere of energy ready to bomb the Senshi.   
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
"Right on cue." ATC mumbled. They both watched Sailor Moon  
and the senshi go into speech mode and finish with the usual flourish.   
And then the battle began.  
  
Mercury lead off with a nasty thick fog to shroud the attackers.   
This lasted until Mars and Jupiter fired a dual attack in which the  
heat dissipated the fog. Mars wasn't quite all into the battle, she  
could feel ATC and JSW watching. She had already seen the two use  
their abilities doing menial tasks, this battle should be easy for  
them if they showed up... but who's side were they on? Luckily she  
was concentrating on the powers she was feeling, because suddenly,  
she felt another presence as Sailor Moon wound up for her wand attack.  
"Sailor Moon, LOOK OUT!"  
Just in time, as Kunzite hurled an explosive sphere that would  
have surely roasted the poor leader. Luckily, her patented Sailor Moon Luck,  
caused her to klutz out and not get hit, but now she was down, and easy prey.  
"HAHAHAHA!!!!" Kunzite snarled. "I'll just KILL you and   
take what is rightfully Beryl's!" He raised his hand to deliver  
the blast that would finish her for sure.   
  
JSW: Dramatic... ne?  
  
Music... soft music. A harp? Everyone froze as the soft  
music flooded over the battlefield.  
JSW watched ATC start walking forward with a most menacing  
look, and when ATC wanted to look ever so menacing... he was menacing.  
ATC reached the end of the building as the music started in with  
soft piano. JSW was quick to note how ATC was going to do this, he  
got ready, he knew EXACTLY when the fight would start.  
"Beware Dark Kingdom." ATC said, somehow enhancing his voice  
to echo across the area in a most unsettling way, even for Kunzite.   
"For your carelessness and overconfidence will ultimately destroy  
you in the end." As ATC let that settle in, JSW noticed the city   
backdrop, which had by some way become night time by the time they  
got to the battlefield, fade into a shadow.   
Mars finally located ATC, for she could sense him now like a  
solar flare on Pluto. Everyone looked up. Even JSW looked back at  
ATC, and nearly fell over. ATC was now shrouded by his lightning blue  
aura of energy and he could see a harsh glow come from behind the sunglasses.   
"You again?! And Just how do you think you're gonna do that?"  
Kunzite asked, cocky as ever. "You're just like the Sailor Senshi,  
naive to when you are far outclassed!"  
"Assume what you wish... BEHOLD!" ATC said this with extra  
echo, JSW was about to smile and charge when-  
  
"GONG!" Right on time with a Tubular Bell came a flash of light,  
and the Bass began. Everything was dark. When everyone regained   
their bearings, they were no longer in Tokyo so it seemed, but now  
on a well lit flat rock field shrouded in shadow. ATC and JSW stood  
on one end, with the Senshi behind them, Kunzite and his youma opposite  
at about twenty yards.  
  
A-ATC: This is a TURN BASED BATTLE, YOU WILL FIND THAT YOU WILL  
NOT BE ABLE TO ATTACK WHEN IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!  
  
"What the hell!?" Kunzite shouted.  
  
YOUMA'S TURN...  
  
The youma powered up, and hurled a large lightning storm at  
the party. The senshi screamed in pain as it hit.  
  
Senshi group: 36 HP damage: Jupiter Immune, no damage.  
ATC: 0 HP damage.  
JSW: 0 HP damage.  
  
KUNZITE'S TURN...  
  
"I HAVE YOU NOW! I'LL SHOW YOU MY POWER!!!!" Kunzite  
shouted, and hurled a plasma bomb at ATC.  
  
ATC: 0 HP damage.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
JSW'S TURN...  
  
JSW leapt forward, having played this game a million  
times, and executed a massive slash attack, pulling the trigger  
on his Gunblade, causing each impact to flash, doubling the damage  
dealt to the youma he selected as target.  
  
YOUMA: 4000 damage.  
  
By now Kunzite was stunned.  
  
SAILOR SENSHI GROUP'S TURN...  
  
Each Senshi fired off an attack that did about eight or  
nine damage each to the youma. Then Sailor Moon came up and  
used her wand to return the youma to normal, it faded from   
the field.  
  
YOUMA: ELIMINATED.  
  
TIGERCLAW'S TURN...  
  
ATC pulled out his sword, and erupted in a blue flame,  
then shot forward and used a standard slash on Kunzite, the  
blade left a blue trail glow behind it and the impact sound effect  
sounded like an explosion, which generated a brief white flash.  
  
KUNZITE: 40,000 HP damage.  
  
"Argh! Kunzite roared. I'll get you next time!"   
  
KUNZITE'S TURN...  
  
And with that, Kunzite vanished.  
  
KUNZITE: Escaped. BATTLE OVER.  
  
The music ground to a halt and the FF7 victory fanfare  
blasted across the empty battlefield. JSW twirled his Gunblade  
and smirked while ATC put his Katana away and crossed his arms  
to smile confidently. The Sailor Senshi all cheered their victory  
over the Dark Kingdom, and the battlefield faded back to regular old Tokyo.  
  
"NOW!" JSW interrupted. "Just WHERE did our authors get  
the money needed to do some of those EXPENSIVE effects we needed  
for that scene???? Hmmmm??????"  
ATC frowned and brought out his mallet to 'WHAM' JSW  
on the head. "Baka, the Author's got community service grant   
money for our cleaning up the shrine, enough to get us a good self   
gratuitous battle, all expenses paid."  
JSW rubbed his head and looked at the occupied Senshi, then  
over at Sailor Jupiter.  
"Such a hottie!"  
He turned around to find the spot ATC was located at empty,  
he quickly looked about and saw something clearing a rooftop.  
"Not again." And he took off after ATC.  
  
The Senshi finished congratulating each other on such a well  
fought battle when Sailor Mars felt the background power of ATC  
and JSW recede and suddenly fade from her sense. She snapped around  
and saw that ATC and JSW had vanished.  
"Hey guys! They're gone!" She shouted back at the rest.  
"MAN! That's twice they've gotten away so fast!" Jupiter growled.  
"I really wanted to know what they were about and all. They just pop  
up out of no where and cause trouble like that, and then they show up  
to fight the youma and just lay waste to it like nobodies business.   
Who's side are they on?"  
"They are strange." Mars said. "They were at the shrine when the  
attack came, and they were using their powers like they didn't care WHO  
saw them. Then the smaller one just looked up in the direction of the  
attack, moments before I sensed it. I think it might be a set up or some sort."  
"You're just like Luna Rei." Moon retorted. "You always think  
the next person with any form of ability's from the Dark Kingdom."  
"I'd rather be sure than DEAD Usagi!" Rei fumed. "Think you can  
track them Mercury?"  
"I've already located them." Mercury replied. "Although they've  
suppressed their energy, they have unique signatures, which are easily  
located. Right now they're heading for the park, again. Seems they  
have slowed down a bit though, speed matches a walk. Think we should  
go after them, but lets not be transformed, we can watch them without getting spotted."  
"Good idea." Moon said. "Then at least we won't have to hear Rei  
go on about how they're enemies, you'll see Rei."  
They all dropped their transformations and headed for the park,  
while overhead they sky was now covered in clouds that threatened rain.  
  
"Beep."  
"Ah..." ATC said.  
"What?" JSW replied. "What are you 'ah' ing about?"  
"We're being tracked." ATC said. "I just got a scan ping from  
the mercury computer. Oh well, wait... I just lost them."  
"Lost them?" JSW asked. "HOW?"  
"I can't determine them from normal humans unless they are transformed,  
so now I've got a couple million normal humans masking five Sailor Senshi.  
Since they're close together, they're not communicating, so I can't do a  
signal rout trace on them." ATC walked over to a park bench and sat down to rest.  
"I am getting a burst ping from the mercury computer, but it's to  
quick to trace, so it's my bet that they are tracking us quietly."   
JSW sat next to ATC on the bench, and looked at the fountain lit by some lights.   
"What a sucky day, first we land rough, then we get chased by  
a T-Rex that I get for a mascot-"  
"You get chased, and then eaten."  
"Whatever, then the Sailor Senshi chase us about until we  
finally lose them, and THEN we wander right into smite range of  
Sailor Mars and end up doing shrine work, THEN we have to go fight  
a youma... It can't get worse than this!"  
ATC looked at JSW.  
"Now you know that in every show or scene where they say that,  
it always gets worse."  
And it started pouring.  
"You had to remind the Authors didn't you." JSW said. ATC's reply  
was to create and energy field above himself which blocked the rain,  
with a thought he moved it out to cover JSW.  
"I suppose we can't stay in the park all night." ATC spoke. "The  
moment I fall asleep this field will collapse and we'll be drenched."  
"Yeah, you're right." JSW replied. "We should find a place to stay."  
ATC and JSW got up and ATC lead the way towards the road, then  
stopped. JSW almost walked into his back again, but was paying more  
attention so he didn't.  
"What now?"  
"SHHH."  
JSW and ATC listened over the droning noise of rain and could  
hear voices heading their way. ATC pulled JSW back into a looming dark shadow.  
"-soaked, we should just give up, we'll never find them in this."  
"It was your Idea to do this Usagi-chan." Rei's voice replied.  
"Maybe if you weren't so suspicious of everyone under the sun."  
Usagi retorted. "Maybe we wouldn't be wandering around like this."   
"Can it you two." Ami said. "I'm miserable enough in this rain  
without you arguing. Had I known it was going to rain, I would have  
brought an few umbrellas."  
Still chattering, the five girls walked right under the energy  
field ATC had created to block the rain.  
"Hey, it stopped." Minako said.  
"Ne, Minako chan." Jupiter said. "We've walked under something."  
And she looked up. "Or have we?"  
The rest of the senshi looked up and saw rain splattering off a   
soft glow and dripping away to the side.  
"This is really weird you guys." Usagi said. None of them  
noticed the two dark figures detach from the shadows and walk up   
behind them. Rei got a chill down her spine, followed by everyone else.  
They all turned around slowly, expecting some evil youma  
ready to ambush them. What they found was JSW looming over them,  
a distant look as he stared at Makoto, and ATC smiling with his arms crossed.  
"You know." ATC said. "The weather is not cooperative for  
outside activities. Which leads me to believe that you got caught  
in the rain. Not enough that it had to be so humid earlier."  
He turned to Rei. "We meet again miss Hino."  
"Um..." Rei began, confused. The rest of the Senshi  
continued to play cautious.   
"What's wrong with him?" Makoto finally spoke up. ATC  
looked over at JSW, who was zoned out staring at Makoto.  
"Him?" he said, and brought out his mallet. "He's a few   
fighters short of a squadron, most likely because they got shot  
down somewhere along the way." And then ATC 'WHAMED!' JSW with his mallet.  
"Wake up JSW, now is not the time to lock up like an old computer."  
"Itai... what?" JSW, snapped out of his trance,   
looked at ATC. "Huh? Right."   
"ANYWHO..." ATC returned his gaze to the Senshi. "You want some  
cover at least to a bus stop?" He pointed up at his energy field.   
"Having a standard energy field has its uses."  
'Rei was right.' Usagi thought. 'These guys act as if it   
doesn't matter if everyone knew they could do what they do.'  
"Just how do you do that anyway?" Ami asked, her curiosity   
getting the better of her.  
"The same way I do this..." ATC turned to JSW,   
who was once again out of it staring at Makoto. "Oblivion."  
Hearing the spell, JSW snapped out of it just in time. "Ah crap."  
  
"KABOOOM!!!!"  
  
All five girls jumped in surprise as JSW was blown across the street.  
"I, HATE BOOM." Came JSW's voice as a single finger  
stood up out of the crater he made on impact.  
"That doesn't really hurt him." ATC said. "He's been  
hit with it so many times that it's more of a slap to the  
wrist than any real pain." JSW, burnt and soaked,  
walked back over to the group.   
"What did you do that for?" He asked.  
"For a while." ATC replied. "We'll talk later."   
He turned back to the girls again. "Well? The bus stop  
should be around the corner."  
The girls looked at the torrential downpour coming down,  
then up at the energy field ATC was controlling. Usagi was  
quickest to agree. Enemy or not, they obviously weren't in the  
mood for doing anything evil, why mess with a good thing?   
So she decided to make good on this ATC's offer.  
"Sure, thanks, we were getting soaked." Both ATC  
and JSW caught the sharp looks the rest gave her.   
  
JSW: *Taking one of said Sharp Looks through the hand...*   
ARGH!!! THAT'S FREAKIN' SHARP!!!!  
ATC: Baka Baka...  
JSW: Well... IT IS!!!! AND IT HURT!!!!  
  
"A lot."  
  
ATC: You should know better than to catch sharp objects head  
on, it works better from the side.  
JSW: AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT???!  
ATC: *Rubbing temples.* Common sense? Ugh... it's getting  
to late in the chapter to argue like this... back to the fic!  
  
JSW turned his back to the fic... and Author-JSW glared angrily.  
JSW: O.o;;; What?! I'm doing as I'm told...  
A-JSW: Get back in the fic. Before we drop the Luxor Hotel on you.  
JSW: o.o;; YES SIR!  
  
Makoto blinked at what just transpired, as they started  
following ATC who was now walking at a relaxed pace.   
"What was all that about?" ATC turned and they could tell   
in the dim light that one eyebrow was lower showing that   
he was squinting one eye and raising the eyebrow of the other.  
"You're better off being clueless, it's a long insane   
story, and half the stuff I say might result in painful objects   
unwarrantingly crashing down upon our hapless heads." Makoto   
took a step back and gave the two a weird look. At this point   
the Senshi were past suspecting them of being evil, and just trying   
to understand what crazy thing was going on that allowed  
them to roam loose.  
"He's wrong you know." JSW grouched as he stepped forward.   
"It's usually MY head that has things dropping onto it."  
"Ooooooo...kaayyyy...." Makoto replied, no longer   
knowing what to say in reply. Nervous and impatient, Rei cut in.  
"Weren't you going to escort us to the Bus stop dry?"   
JSW looked around and spoke up.  
"Actually, we're already here."  
"What?"   
"I started walking." ATC said. "You followed to stay dry.   
Simple enough, you just didn't pay attention."  
"Aren't the Author's grand?" JSW smiled.  
"Authors?" Rei asked. "Like, for a book?" JSW grinned  
that crazy 'I'm about to do something a bit rash' grin and   
pulled out a stack of paper bound together with old gum. ATC's  
calm demeanor broke all at once and he shoved the girls onboard   
a Bus that conveniently pulled up at just that moment.  
"For Kami's sake, LEAVE! His fics are LEATHAL at nine-hundred yards!"   
The five girls, having yet to see him display ANY major emotion   
up until now, took his word for it and quickly entered the bus.   
It pulled away moments later.  
"Now what'd you do that for?" JSW asked. "I'll have  
you know my fics bring good money to the fic!"  
ATC turned around and glared like death itself at JSW.   
"The last time you read one out loud to a random person,   
he had a heart attack."   
"I'm sure he was sleeping!" JSW defended.  
"The man had gone into cardiac arrest and had to be   
defibrillated." ATC returned. "And after a medical check   
he was confirmed to be in good health."  
JSW stuck out his tongue. "The MSTers pay good money   
for my work." ATC's eyebrow twitched.  
"I don't believe getting paid by trained professionals  
to insult and make fun of your work counts as a kind of  
compliment." ATC growled.  
  
A-ATC: We need to stop them.  
A-JSW: Any ideas?  
A-ATC: Well, your creation suggested reading his   
monstrosity to someone not prepared to handle it,   
I'd say that's basis for a decent SMITE.  
A-JSW: Indeed, you're making sense.  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, JSW was smothered in the impact  
of an acoustic grand piano falling from the sky. After the   
subsequent smash, which included a nice B flat, JSW moaned   
in pain and pulled himself out from under it.  
  
A-ATC: Get on with the fic you two. We're running a little   
long in this chapter, so I want it finished soon.  
  
  
Turning on his heal, ATC started walking away into   
the rainy nightfall. JSW joined him a moment later.  
  
  
After getting home, Usagi related the day's events to   
Luna starting from the outburst in the Arcade when Luna was there.   
It included ATC and JSW's fast escape from the park, what happened   
at Rei's shrine, the youma attack and subsequent youma slaughter  
from ATC and JSW again, without injury, and finally, the rainy park incident.  
Luna's brow, assuming she had one, furrowed on contemplation.   
"I knew I felt a strange energy in the Arcade, strongly   
from the smaller guy, this... ATC. So they just appear from nowhere,  
have the power to easily beat a dark kingdom general, and are  
friendly but slightly confusing to be around?" Luna stood up and  
paced the small room. "I don't like it one bit, if they're  
enemies, and are as strong as they seem, they could have easily  
killed you five." She then leapt on the bed and sat down on   
Usagi's pillow. "But then you say they were around you guys  
when you weren't transformed, were friendly, AND used their   
abilities like it wouldn't really matter..." Luna's tail started  
twitching violently in agitation, a common habit among  
even normal cats, the tail flailed about like a soft furry whip.  
Usagi went about her bedtime routine quickly slipping into  
her bunny pajamas.  
"We'll figure it out Luna... but now I need to sleep."  
"I suppose you're right." Luna yawned cattishly. "I   
would have at least liked to know more about these new people   
though. Good or bad."  
Usagi was just about to slip under the covers when she   
remembered something.  
"Hey Luna, I found something after that fight..."  
"Really?" The cat perked up a bit hearing this news.   
Usagi walked over to her dresser, and picked up something she had paid no attention to.   
"I found this on the ground after that ATC guy attacked   
Kunzite with his sword. It looks like some kind of little organizer or something."  
Luna examined the small piece of material, it was for   
the most part a flat rectangle with a screen on it and some controls.  
"Only one way to find out." she said, and pressed a button.  
The screen blinked to life and brought up a small display.  
Luna studied it for a second and then pressed another button.   
The screen blinked, and displayed some strange wedge   
shaped object, then some statistics came up describing it.   
The description was no less than immense, a mile long object  
with massive equipment. Luna, had no idea that she had   
just come across the schematics check of the GALAXIUS itself.   
  
"What is it Luna?"  
  
Luna, having a bit of technical background, studied it.  
"It's a spaceship."  
"A spaceship?"  
"Wait no, not just a spaceship." Luna looked up,   
wide eyed. "It's a battleship."  
"A BATTLESHIP?"  
  
A-JSW: Is there an echo in here?  
A-ATC: SSSHHH!!!! Don't disturb the non avatars.  
  
  
"I'm sure of it." Luna returned. "This schematic   
shows the placement of this ship's weapons. According to the  
sum of its weapons firepower, It can destroy a solar system in one shot."  
Usagi looked at Luna stunned. "That thing can destroy  
the solar system in one shot? I'm scared!"  
Luna looked again and accessed the proper schematic.   
"Looks like the weapon used is a last resort weapon,   
I think we're safe." Usagi visibly relaxed.  
Luna scanned through the data held and found something interesting.  
"Oh my, according to this, this is an operations status  
report on the ship's overall efficiency as of this date here, where this operation was performed."  
"Meaning?" Usagi quipped.  
"This is dated this morning... It already exists."  
Usagi once again looked on the design in horror, they   
both missed all the rest of the info on the ship, they were  
too concerned with the weapons.  
  
  
The door to Mamouru's apartment suddenly blew in.  
In filed ATC and JSW, JSW was the first to speak.  
"So, with Mamouru captured, we can use this place  
as a place to stay for this season?" ATC refitted the  
door quickly and sat down on the couch.  
"Yes, I'm glad I remembered it. After explaining we were  
friends looking for him, the apartment manager left us alone."  
He sat on the couch next to JSW. "Pyro, Bob, Clawz, and Rex  
should be here soon."  
JSW gave ATC a skeptical look. "How do you know that?"   
ATC pulled a stack of bound papers from his pocket.  
"I read the script ahead of time."  
  
A-JSW: Can he do that?  
A-ATC: We never said he couldn't.  
A-JSW: You have a point.  
  
  
As if on cue, there was a knock.  
"JSW, get that." ATC said. JSW got up and walked to  
answer the door, when it was hit with the force of a small  
truck and came flying in at him.  
  
JSW: o.o!!! WHAAA!-  
"CRUNCH!!!"  
  
Bob stood where the door used to be, grinning his head  
off with his fist extended from his version of 'knocking', The  
rest of the group were standing next to him sweatdropping profusely.  
"A little too much knock when you knocked Bob." ATC said.  
"You just dropped the door on JSW."  
Bob leaned down and lifted the door off JSW, and proceeded  
to hurl it out the balcony window, where it soared several stories  
to the ground. JSW stared at Bob's action.   
"I'm not paying for that."  
ATC shook his head and sat scooted over on the couch. "We're  
gonna need another door. Bob?"  
"HAI ADMIRAL-SAMA!!!!!!!!" Bob shouted, rattling the ceiling  
fan of the people a floor below them. He then exited the apartment.  
Moments later there was a loud crash, some screaming, and Bob returned  
with a new door and fitted it where he smashed the old one.  
"I'm not going to ask." JSW said. ATC concurred. "Me neither."  
ATC sat back and put his hand to his chin as he started  
thinking in overdrive.  
"We need to figure out how to get back to our ships, they're  
out of short range com and transporter range."  
JSW started emptying his pockets in his coat.   
"Well, we could wait it out until they send in a search team,  
or construct a booster for our com system based on taking over  
the Tokyo Tower." ATC frowned.  
"The Tokyo Tower is just about the center of the anime universe,  
we take it over, and we'll have the Senshi all over us trying to kill us."   
JSW frowned and nodded in agreement, and continued emptying  
his pockets. A PADD, picture of Makoto, the tube REX came in, why'd   
he still have that? ...a soda can, the call signaler for the   
Jupiter Mirage, the call signaler for the other Jupiter Mirage,   
another picture of Makoto-wait a sec, back up.  
"WE'RE SAVED!!!" JSW shouted, nearly as loud as Bob could shout.  
"I totally forgot I have TWO Jupiter Mirages, just in case  
something like this happened."  
"Bravo for finally remembering." ATC sarcastically replied.  
"It only took you... what? Six hours to remember?"  
"Well, YOU don't have any little transport vessels, not  
last time I checked." JSW replied.  
"I don't need them, I can shadow walk, remember?" ATC smiled.  
"What? We could have skipped the whole transport down here   
had you simply told us you can do that."  
"You never asked."  
"Why should I ask??!! I didn't know about it."  
"Yes you do, I used it in chapter two to escape the youma   
army while you simply panicked." JSW facevaulted.   
"Fine, fine." JSW said recovering, and then called the ship.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they left with all on board the   
Jupiter Mirage from the roof of the apartment complex on a course  
for their ships. Just after exiting the earth's atmosphere,   
ATC remembered a report he was going to go over and stuck his   
hand in his pocket... he didn't find the PADD he was looking for.  
"Hey JSW, have you seen my PADD anywhere?" He asked.  
"I saw it fall out of your pocket during the fight." JSW   
replied as he flew, didn't you pick it up?  
"No." ATC said. "I never noticed it was missing until now."  
The implications of the damage the data on that PADD could   
do hit them both at the same time, full force.  
"AAAAHHHH CRAP!!!!!!!"  
  
Pluto returned to her apartment, they were too close   
to the other Senshi all day, she'd have to wait until she could  
get at them, alone. She saw them return to their ship VIA the   
little cloaked shuttle, tomorrow was another day. And tomorrow  
would be sunny. She quickly changed into her nighty and went  
to bed. One needs to be well rested to catch these two.  
  
END CHAPTER THREE...  
  
ATC: Phew! Longest one yet, but done with decent speed.  
JSW: Man, I thought my jumbling of the smite controls   
would have saved my ass.  
A-ATC: SO HE ADMITS IT!  
A-JSW: I THOUGHT SO!!!!  
JSW: o.o;;; Help!  
  
*JSW is smashed by an asteroid, shortly before Bruce Willis,  
and several psychos come and blow it up.*  
  
JSW: X_x Itai...  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own the Senshi, and even if these  
disclaimers are useless against the copyright restrictions,  
we're not worth your effort suing, even if you want to  
prove a point. So don't bother, you'd just lose money  
on the trial, since we can't afford dittily anyway. 


End file.
